El Dorado: City of Gold
by alightinthedark89
Summary: When Ian Howe escapes from prison, the FBI get a few tips saying that he is on his way to South America in search of another treasure and it's up to Ben, Abigail, Riley and a new character to track him down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear Valued Reader, **

**This is my first fan fiction on this website and I'm really excited about it. Obviously this is a National Treasure story and it takes place after the second installment. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Disclaimer: All National Treasure related characters and trademarks belong to Disney.**

"A toast," Ben announced as he, Abigail, and Riley sat on a couch in front of the fire in his mansion with a champagne glass in their hands, "to another great find."

"Cheers," Abigail said in agreement as she softly tapped her crystal glass against Ben's making a beautiful sound.

"Amen to that," Riley joined as he mirrored Abigail. Abigail sipped womanly from her glass and Riley sipped his slowly, while Ben downed the drink without a breath of air. "Ben if I remember correctly you said if we ever found another treasure that redefined history for all mankind that I could make the call on the finder's fee." Riley said with a smile.

"Did I say that?" Ben asked Abigail next to him with a fake puzzled look on his face.

"I don't remember," Abigail said shrugging her shoulders. Riley lost his smile and frowned.

"Very funny guys," Riley said taking another sip from his glass.

"This adventure was really something wasn't it?" Abigail said with an off look thinking back to everything that happened.

"Oh, yeah," Riley whispered thinking about what happened on Mt. Rushmore, "You know I wouldn't mind going back to England." He said his volume normal again.

"Really and why is that Riley?" Ben asked serving himself another glass of champagne.

"Just to see you make a complete fool of yourself again," Riley said with an amused smile as Abigail began to laugh.

"Hey you told me to make a big scene so that is exactly what I did," Ben said and then taking a sip from his drink while Abigail and Riley continued to laugh at the memory.

"Oh and I still needed to pay for that ticket I got in France when I was flying my helicopter so you owe me for that," Riley said setting his glass down on the center coffee table.

"You got a ticket in France?" Abigail asked almost chocking on her drink.

"Yup, apparently flying toy helicopters over there isn't allowed," Riley answered pouring him self some more champagne and Abigail began to laugh again.

"A lot of good stuff came out of this trip," Ben said looking from Riley to Abigail, "we got to go to France and England, I cleared my families name, I got to meet the President and kidnap him, Abigail and I made up, my parents made up-"

"And we found the treasure which I didn't foresee you listing at anytime so I thought I'd say it for you," Riley said rolling his eyes on how his friend Ben was.

"Thank you Riley," Ben chuckled and a few minutes later the grandfather clock chimed midnight.

"I better get back to my apartment," Riley said stifling a yawn which escaped anyway.

"Oh no Riley, you're exhausted, why don't you spend the night and leave in the morning when you're awake," Abigail offered concerned that he would fall asleep on the wheel.

"No I'm fine," Riley said making his way to the front door with Abigail and Ben following.

"No, c'mon Riley you don't have to leave now," Ben said trying to convince his best friend.

"It'll be fine guys—" Riley was cut off by the phone ringing in the distance.

"I'll get it," Ben said leaving his girlfriend's side.

"C'mon Riley stay," Abigail continued to try to convince but Riley just wouldn't hear it.

"Its fine Abigail, my car is waiting for me anyway," Riley said with a smile spinning his keys to his red Ferrari, "Tax free!" Riley announced loudly.

"Abigail…Riley," Ben yelled from the study where he had picked up the phone. Abigail ran down the steps and straight into the study with Riley right behind her closing the front door. When they entered the study Ben was just getting off the phone.

"Ben what is it?" Abigail asked her now pale from worry and shock boyfriend.

"I just got off the phone with Agent Sedusky," Ben murmured almost afraid to say his news loudly.

"And…?"Abigail asked impatiently.

"There's been a break out…" Ben hesitated trying to find the right words to break this to his girlfriend and best friend.

"Ben!" Riley whined getting impatient as well.

"Ian's escaped from jail," Ben whispered. There was a stunned silence that followed.

"I hate that guy," Riley said, his voice echoing in the silent study.

* * *

"Mr. Gates, Mr. Poole, Ms. Chase," Agent Peter Sedusky greeted with a grim smile. He motioned to three seats in front of his desk and the three sat down to listen. They were in the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building three days after they had received the news of Ian's break out. "I am sure you three are as impatient to hear what news we have on Mr. Howe as I was so I won't beat around the bush, we got a tip from a Seattle's Best coffee shop waitress that she had first handedly served and attended to a man who resembled Mr. Howe." Sedusky said while showing them a few pictures they got from a surveillance camera and the man sitting there did look shockingly like Ian, "Now the girl said that Ian had received a call while he was there and said something about a plane going to South America in two weeks and he seemed to be finalizing a few plans with the person on the other end."

"South America," Ben mumbled softly to himself.

"We thought that he was trying to flee the country but then we got another tip this morning from another coffee shop waiter and this is where you three come in," Sedusky revealed looking pointedly at the three of them.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked still staring down at the picture from the coffee shop surveillance.

"The waiter said he had spoken about taking a map that led to the 'treasure of all treasures'," Sedusky answered.

"Well, he's wrong because we already found the 'treasure of all treasures'," Riley said also studying the surveillance pictures.

"So, this map and treasure that he's talking about is obviously in South America," Ben said piecing the clues together.

"Obviously," Sedusky answered nodding.

"But he doesn't have the map," Ben thought aloud.

"Which is another reason he's going to South America," Abigail pitched in entering the conversation.

"Is that all the witnesses have said," Ben asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid so," Sedusky said frowning.

"A map and a treasure in South America…," Ben recited to himself as he, Riley and Abigail left the FBI building, when he felt his phone vibrating in his right front jacket pocket. He pulled it out and read 'Gates Home'. "Hey dad," Ben greeted into the phone. "Oh sorry mom I'm so used to dad calling me on this number."

"Any ideas on why our best friend is going to South America," Riley asked Abigail.

"Nope, I don't know much about treasures, especially ones in South America," Abigail sighed frustrated.

"Wait a minute she's there?" Ben asked surprised and that seemed to catch the other two's attention. "Yeah let me talk to her," There was a slight pause as Ben's mom handed the phone to an unknown person, "hey kiddo," Ben greeted enthusiastically with a wide smile, "How was your trip?"

"Who is he talking to?" Riley whispered to Abigail who just shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, I'll be home for dinner and we'll talk some more than…" Ben's voice slowly faded as he realized something, "and you know what I might need your help with something." Riley and Abigail at each other puzzled as a muffled response came from the other end. "Alright I'll see you tonight, okay love you too…bye." Ben hung up the phone and sighed, a smile gracing his features.

"Who was that?" Abigail asked raising an eyebrow folding her arms over her chest.

"Someone who is going to help us," Ben smiled.

"Really," Riley asked eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "How?"

"She is majoring in World History and knows the legends like the back of her hand and languages. She might be able to help us find out exactly what grand treasure Ian is going after," Ben explained.

"And who is this fortunate person?" Abigail asked as she climbed into Ben's car along with Riley and the owner.

"My sister," Ben said and started the car. Destination: the Gates Home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Towards the end of this chapter there are a few lines in Spanish the words in parenthesis are the translations, (Translation), just an early warning. Here is part two and thank you to those who took the time to review. **

"Okay so why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Riley asked as they pulled up to the front of the Gates home in Philadelphia for dinner.

"I told you already Riley she's my adopted sister. I didn't get to see her many times because she lived with my mom, it also didn't help that she traveled every chance she got after she graduated from high school as valedictorian. We wrote to each other. That was the only way I was able keep up with her." Ben explained again for the umpteenth time.

"Right and how is she going to help us?" Riley asked again unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Because she's majoring in world history at the college my mom teaches at. She knows a lot about history, which is exactly the kind of person we need right now."

The three of them were making their way to the front door.

"So how old is your sister," Abigail asked trying to find out more about Ben's little sister.

"19," Ben sighed.

"19? So she's only been going to college for about a year," Abigail said realizing that this teenager might not know as much as Ben is leading on.

"No she's been going to college for two in half years, if you count the summers," Ben corrected, "She graduated from high school at the age of 17." Abigail's mouth made an 'o' in surprise as they reached the door and Ben rang the door bell.

"So explain to me again why you didn't tell me you had a sister," Riley said and Ben gave him a look as the door opened to reveal a dark haired young woman with brown eyes and light tanned skin, "a very cute sister," Riley added softly as he observed the stranger in the door way.

"Ben," the girl greeted happily as she hugged her missed older brother.

"Hello Betsy," Ben murmured as he embraced his also missed little sister, "Betsy I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Abigail Chase," Ben introduced and Abigail shook Betsy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth, but you're more than welcome to call me Betsy," Betsy greeted with a friendly smile.

"And this is my best friend Riley Poole," Ben introduced again and Riley also shook Betsy's hand.

"Oh so you're Riley, it's nice to finally make your acquaintance, my dad…" Betsy thought over what she was going to say and quickly changed her mind, "talks a lot about you." She said but everyone knew what Patrick Gates thought of Mr. Riley Poole and both Abigail and Ben had to stifle their laughter.

"Oh Ben," Ben's mom, Emily, came into the picture and greeted the three of them happily, "come in, come in," She said and led them into the sitting room, "go ahead and have a seat I'm sure you're exhausted from your drive. I'll be right back, I'll call Patrick down." She told them as she exited the room and up the stairs. Ben looked around the sitting room.

"This place has changed a lot," Ben said looking at the more decorative and corresponding walls and sofa.

"What did you expect mom moved back in," Betsy said giggling.

"So Ben has told us that you're studying world history," Abigail brought up trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm really big on history," Betsy answered with a smile.

"And you travel a lot."

"Yeah, I've probably been to every place there is on this planet at least twice. I think that it's really important that people with my major to travel and see the places we're learning about personally and to experience the ceremonies, the people, the traditions first hand rather than reading and being lectured about them. You understand them a lot more."

"She just came back from China didn't you, Betsy," Ben pointed out.

"Yup, it's so beautiful there. The people are so nice and there's just this spiritual sense to the whole place. It's very nice," Betsy said. A few minutes later dinner was served and the conversation moved to the dining room.

Dinner was going smoothly and the food was delicious but Ben really wasn't feeling all too well. He couldn't get his mind off of Ian and how important it was that he talked to Betsy about it. Finally dinner was over and while Emily and Patrick cleaned up Betsy sat with Ben, Abigail and Riley again back in the sitting room.

"Hey Ben on the phone you said that I could probably help you with something, is there something I could help you with?" Betsy asked curiously and Ben couldn't be happier that she brought it up.

"You know what there is and I'm glade you brought it up," he said putting down his cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of them, "I don't know if you've heard about this yet but Ian Howe recently escaped from jail."

"Holy… are you serious?" Betsy asked in a worried tone, now putting her own cup down on the table.

"Yeah and the FBI has gotten a few tips on where he could be going and one of the tips were he was scheduling a flight to South America, now where in South America we don't know," Ben said calmly.

"Do you think he could be fleeing the country?" Betsy asked with a hand under her chin in a pondering fashion.

"Well that's what they thought but then another tip came in saying that he spoke of a map leading to the 'treasure of all treasures'."

"He's going on another treasure hunt," Betsy sighed.

"Yes, and this time in South America. Can you think of anything that could possibly be the treasure?" Ben asked.

"Anyone want more coffee?" Emily asked from the door way. The occupants of the room shook their heads.

"Hey mom can you come in here for a second," Betsy called before her mom went back into the kitchen, "I think you'll have better luck with mom."

Ben explained to his mom and later on his dad exactly what he knew. Betsy sat back in the arm chair she was sitting in and concentrated on what her brother was saying. She thought about her classes, the lectures, what she's read and what she's been told when she went to South America. Finally when Ben was done telling his dad about it, something seemed to stick out in Betsy's mind. It was crazy and if this was the treasure Ian was going after it was most likely he wasn't going to be coming back.

"El Dorado," She whispered to herself but loud enough that her mom heard her.

"What was that Betsy?" Emily asked thinking the same thing her daughter was.

"But…no it can't be," Betsy thought aloud.

"Betsy what are you talking about," Ben asked anxiously thinking his sister had solved it.

"There is a story of a treasure in South America or I should say northern South America. It's very popular, extremely popular, but it has never been found. It's called El Dorado: Ciudad de Oro, or for you guys El Dorado: City of Gold." Betsy announced leaning forward in her chair.

"Hold on a minute city of gold?" Abigail repeated making sure she heard right, and Betsy nodded.

"Some stories go that the Gods felt like bestowing a gift of a paradise to us mere mortals. It is said that El Dorado has temples where you can pluck gold from the very walls. It's a ridiculous fairy tale that's all." Betsy said looking at her brother seriously.

"Well we are going to have to go find this El Dorado," Ben said looking back at her.

"No Ben, do you know how many people have gone looking for this nonexistent paradise? Do you know how many people have lost their lives? If your friend Ian is after this treasure you shouldn't even bother going after him he won't come back." Betsy said desperately trying to convince her brother there was no point in going.

"What is so dangerous about it?" Riley asked leaning forward.

"Oh I don't know the fact that it doesn't exist or that nobody has ever found it," Betsy said exasperatedly.

"Sounds like the Templar Treasure," Ben said looking at his sister victoriously.

"Okay, see, I knew you were going to bring that up, Ben that was a family treasure, not many people knew about it and if they did they thought we were crazy. _This_ treasure is world wide. Everyone and their grandfather went looking for this treasure." Betsy argued. Ben looked unfazed by his sister's rebuttal. Betsy sighed in frustration, "Is he always this stubborn?" She asked the others in the room.

"Yes," they all said.

"You know what let me prove it to you," Betsy said leaning back into her chair getting into story mode, "Okay El Dorado is a myth, a legend. It all started when the Spaniards invaded South America in 1535 in Andes, current day Colombia. The kidnapped Indians spoke of El Dorado or the "gilded man". It seems likely that the legend was based on a religious rite actually performed at Lake Guatavita in the highlands of Bogota by the Muisca Indians but which had probably ceased some fifty years before the Spaniards came to hear of the story. It was said that once or twice a year this legendary king, his body covered with powdered gold, appeared before his people by a lake high up amid the mountains. Thus gilded and resplendent, he would push off in a raft for the centre of the lake where he would throw into the water offerings of gold and other precious things. After this he plunged into the lake and bathed in it. This ritual led the Spaniards to seek, in the central plains to the east of the Bogota highlands, a golden city by the name of Manoa and a golden king by the name of El Dorado. Many historians and researchers claim that Lake Guatavita remains one of the most credible sources of El Dorado.

"In 1545, conquistador Hernan Perez de Quesada used slave laborers to scoop water out with gourd buckets. After three months, the chain lowered the water level by 10 feet and Quesada plucked 40 pounds (18 kg) of gold from the shores.

"Forty years later, a rich Spanish merchant hacked a crude notch in the lake's rim. The water was lowered by 66 feet, but the notch collapsed, killing hundreds of Indian workmen. No records exist detailing the merchant's findings.

"In 1911, an English gold company succeeded in emptying the lake with an ingenious system of rinses and tunnels, but, as if cursed by the Golden Man, the muddy bottom hardened quickly to a thick impenetrable cement and rain soon refilled the lake. The company was forced to auction the few gold objects it found at Sotheby's in London to pay off its many debtors. Adventurers searched in vain for El Dorado in Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, Mexico and Venezuela and along the Amazon and Orinoco rivers; it has never been found. "

"Is the lake still open to the public?" Ben asked leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"The lake stands peaceful now, disturbed only by the wind. Not even a tourist can be seen. The government closed the site because people were washing cars in the lake -- and throwing garbage instead of gold. A lonely ranger with a shotgun is the only guardian of the mystery of El Dorado." Betsy answered ending her tale. Everyone seemed to be in awe. Her mom smiled proudly.

"So no one is allowed at that lake," Ben asked pondering something.

"No, no one is without authorization," She answered.

"Well, if I know Ian, which I do, he will do anything to get to that treasure."

"Does your friend Ian know Spanish?" Betsy asked.

"I don't think so," Ben said curiously, having never thought about it.

"Then I don't know how he plans to go through with this expedition."

"Well, he said something about a map," Abigail pointed out.

"No, he said something about _taking_ a map," Ben corrected.

"Stealing does seem Ian-ish," Riley agreed thinking about the Declaration of Independence.

"But we still don't know how he would get the map," Abigail mentioned which Ben hadn't thought of.

Everyone sat back in their seats thinking where on earth a map like that would be held. Then Betsy thought about her stay in Colombia back in her first year in college. She had gone to…somewhere where a lot of gold artifacts were held from the expeditions to find El Dorado. Betsy's face crunched up in concentration. The others continued to talk about the map, the treasure and what they thought Ian would do. Betsy abruptly got up and walked to a corner for isolation. Slowly the other occupants went silent and stared at Betsy with puzzled faces.

"The Gold Museum," Betsy said putting her hands on her hips and slowly turned around to face the others, "He's going to steal the map from the Gold Museum."

"What is the Gold Museum?" Ben asked.

"The Gold Museum, or El Museo Del Oro, houses the findings from all the El Dorado expeditions from the past. It even has the gold raft that the chief of the Muisca indians would push out into the river with during the ritual." Betsy explained as she remembered seeing the display herself with the director of the museum.

"How are we going to protect the map…" Ben's voice faded as he thought. He then looked up at his sister with a clever smile on his face, "You've actually been there right?" He asked and Betsy nodded, "Like you've actually been inside the museum?" He asked again his smile growing.

"Yeah I know the director," Betsy answered looking at her brother with a puzzled look, the others just as clueless as to where Ben was going with this. Ben looked at Betsy like he was telling her something that no one else could hear. A look of realization dawned on Betsy's face and she smiled back. "I could sure try," she said pulling out her cell phone from her sweater pocket and she began to dial.

"Ben what is going on? Who is Betsy calling?" Patrick asked still not understanding what had just happened but the answer came from Betsy.

"Hola Ricardo," (Hi Ricardo) Betsy greeted over the phone, "Soy Elizabeth. Necesito hablar con Clara, es una emergencia." (It's Elizabeth. I need to speak with Clara, it's an emergency.) She paused as she was transferred, "Hola Clara, buenas tardes, mira necesito que me hagas un favor…" (Hello Clara, good evening, look I need you to do me a favor…)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have any Spanish in it but just for future reference, this story does take place in Colombia so there will be Spanish in the upcoming chapters. Thanks again to those who reviewed, it is much appreciated. **

"Look Ben I got you the okay to see the map do I necessarily need to go with you on this," Betsy asked after turning down her brother's plead for her to go with them to Colombia, for the tenth time.

"They will be a lot nicer and more cooperative if you are there with us," Ben argued while packing for Colombia in his bedroom at the mansion. It had been a week since Betsy had made the call to Colombia and Ben had paid for four plane tickets; one for himself, one for Abigail, one for Riley and one for Betsy which is the reason for the argument between the two.

"Ugh, Ben I am not going," Betsy said in frustration.

"You are the only one I know that can speak fluent Spanish," Ben pointed out closing his suitcase. He looked at his sister and sighed, "Please Betsy, we really need you right now." He said giving her his best puppy dog face.

"Oh, no, no not the face," Betsy pleaded looking away but Ben moved to her side so she would see him anyway. She took one look at him and sighed, "Ok, I'll go."

"Yes," Ben said with a victorious smile. Betsy got off the bed angrily and walked out of the room, "Don't pretend that you're not happy you're going," Ben shouted as she left. She sighed in frustration and continued her descend down the stairs to the sitting room.

She sat down on the couch in front of the fire place. The plane was leaving in three hours. Betsy knew that one way or another, her brother was going to convince her to go with him and his friends to Colombia so she had packed before coming. It was ridiculous the way her brother had methods on getting what he wanted. It wasn't fair. Suddenly, the door bell sounded.

"Betsy can you get that it's probably Riley," Ben shouted from upstairs.

"Sure thing," She answered back getting up from the couch. She made her way to the door, unlocked it and opened the door to let Riley in, "Hey," She greeted.

"Hi," He greeted back following Betsy into the living room, "Where's Ben?" He asked but noticed Betsy grimace when he mentioned the name.

"He's upstairs doing some last minute packing," She said sitting down on the couch in a huff.

"I'm guessing something is wrong," Riley guessed sitting down next to her.

"I don't know why I waste my breath or energy arguing with him. There's just no use. He always got his way why should this be any different," she rambled angrily.

"He convinced you to come with us didn't he?" Riley said already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she said painfully, "I hate it when he does that."

"Well if its any consolation he does it to everyone," Riley attempted to cheer up the distressed girl next to him.

"It's not," she said with a hint of a smile, "so you helped my brother find the family treasure, huh?"

"Yup, that's me," Riley said with a smile lifting his head up just a little higher in pride which made Betsy giggle.

"How did you put up with him for so long?" She asked in amazement.

"To tell you the truth I was ready to leave the hunt when he sprung the whole I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence deal on me," he admitted, "but I thought about it and I said I couldn't leave him like that."

"That's very courageous of you. You're a good friend to my brother, thank you," She said sincerely looking at his bright blue eyes, "and thank you for getting my mind off of my stubborn brother," she added with a smile.

"You're welcome," Riley answered not being able to tare his eyes away which just seemed to be glued to her bright dark brown eyes.

"Hey Riley," Abigail greeted carrying her luggage. She looked between them for just a second but just dismissed their close proximity. Riley cleared his throat and finally found the ability to look away.

"Hey Abigail," he responded getting off the couch to hug her. At that moment Ben came down the stairs carrying his luggage as well.

"You need some help Abigail," Betsy asked.

"Yeah actually can you help me take this stuff out to the car, please," Abigail answered gratefully.

"Hi Riley," Ben greeted and dropped his luggage on the floor, "Let's get going. You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yup," Betsy said jumping off the couch and following Abigail out to the car.

"Yeah," Riley answered softly watching Betsy as she left with Abigail.

* * *

"Last call for flight 54 to El Dorado International, Colombia," a voice announced when Ben, Riley, Abigail and Betsy entered the airport.

"We just made it," Abigail breathed in relief, "I told you we shouldn't have stopped at that restaurant."

"You were hungry too Abigail," Ben said as they raced to the flight gate.

They gave their tickets and quickly boarded the plane to find their seats.

"We got seats 5, 6, 7 and 8. Abigail and I will take seats 5 and 6 and Riley and Betsy you guys can take 7 and 8," Ben sorted taking his seat.

"Okay, you want window or aisle," Betsy asked Riley who was trying to get over the fact that he had to sit next to Betsy to begin with.

"Uh…window is fine," Riley stuttered.

"Kay," she said waiting for Riley to take his seat so she could take hers, but Riley had no idea what he had just agreed to, "You kind of have to take your seat first." Betsy pointed out with an amused smile.

"Right, right," Riley answered snapping out of his daze and taking his seat.

"You okay, Riley?" Betsy asked concerned.

"Ah…uh…yeah," Riley stuttered again.

"Nervous about the flight," she guessed.

"Yeah," he answered and Betsy nodded in understanding and patted his hand in comfort.

"Don't worry it'll be okay," Betsy sighed and sat back into her seat comfortably.

Betsy couldn't help but think back at what happened at Ben's house. Riley had the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen and he was a really sweet guy too, and funny, and really cute. Betsy quickly scolded herself for thinking things like that. After all, Riley was 29. He would never be interested in a girl like herself.

Betsy shoved her ear phones on and began to listen to her ipod. Two hours into the flight she had fallen asleep. Riley looked over and noticed she was sleeping at an odd angle and was for sure going to feel it when she awoke. Riley tried to wake her and warn her but she just wouldn't wake up. Riley sighed and slowly guided her head down to his shoulder. _There much better. _He thought and continued to listen to his own music. About five hours later Betsy began to stir.

Betsy felt a soft material under her cheek and then suddenly the soft material made a small jolt and with a gasp Betsy shot up to realize she had been leaning on Riley's shoulder. Riley looked at her a little shocked at her sudden movement.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was leaning on your shoulder," Betsy said with a shy smile and a soft blush.

"It's okay I just…" Riley's voice faded when he noticed she was blushing and that made him smile.

"I'm sorry," Betsy said taking Riley's unfinished sentence the wrong way.

"No! No, it's okay you just didn't look comfortable the way you were sleeping," Riley stated.

"Oh, well in that case thank you," she said with the same shy smile.

"You're welcome," he replied when a flight attendant asked Betsy and him if they would like anything to drink.

"Water, will be fine thank you," Betsy answered.

"Make that two," Riley said and they were both handed an Arrowhead water bottle.

"Oh, shoot," Abigail hissed fiercely.

"What happened?" Betsy asked looking over Abigail's seat.

"I dropped some juice on my jeans," Abigail replied trying to use her hands to swipe her jeans clean.

"Oh, hold on," Betsy said when she looked back the flight attendant was entering the coach class, "I'll be right back I'll get you some napkins."

Betsy unbuckled herself and went after the attendant. She caught up with her and asked her for some napkins.

"Here you go," the attendant complied giving her a hand full of them.

"Thank you," Betsy said gratefully and turned to go back to the first class when she bumped into someone.

"Oh pardon me," the man apologized.

"No it's my fault I'm sorry," she said looking up at the man in front of her. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and a British accent. Ben had showed Betsy pictures of Ian to keep an eye out for him but how were they to know they were on the same flight as the guy. He smiled down at her and scooted to the right to let her pass, "Thank you," she whispered looking down and walking quickly back to her seat. Before she walked into first class Betsy stole one last look at Ian who had taken his seat in the third to the last row by the window. He looked up from his computer, looked at her and smiled. Betsy quickly went through the curtain and fell back into her seat with a strong exhale from a breath she had been holding since she had realized who the man was.

"Did you get—" 'the napkins?' Abigail was about to ask but stopped short when she saw the look on Betsy's face, "Betsy you okay?"

Betsy nodded still breathing heavily from her encounter. Riley who had been listening to his music turned around and found a very distraught looking Betsy next to him. He pulled his ear phones off.

"Betsy what's wrong?" He asked concerned. Abigail got Ben's attention.

"What happened?" Ben asked his sister.

"I-I was going to ge-get some napkins for Abigail…" She started but couldn't finish.

"And…?"

"I b-bumped into someone on the plane…"

"Out with it Betsy," Abigail whispered.

"I-Ian is on plane," she gasped. Abigail put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God," Riley breathed leaning back into his chair.

"Where," Ben asked trying to remain calm.

"His s-seat is in coach in the third to the last row by the right window," Betsy answered.

"Okay we're just going to have to stay calm and take our time when we're getting off the plane, which won't be long, we should be landing in about thirty minutes," Ben said while looking at his watch for confirmation.

"And then," Riley asked.

"We call a taxi and get to wherever we're staying at," Ben said looking at his now calmer sister.

"We're staying with a friend of mine, Julia Costrano. She was my hostess family when I came here," Betsy informed and the others relaxed considerably now that they knew they had a place to stay. Betsy handed Abigail the napkins who took them gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't really think I was going to get this chapter out by today but hey I did it. Your reviews really motivate me to write faster. Thanks. Anyway here's part four. Please Review.**

"We should split up into pairs and then meet up at the front of the airport," Ben suggested as the people around them began to retrieve their things from the above compartments. "Riley and I will go first and then Betsy and Abigail will go together." The others nodded in agreement and when the plane seemed empty except for a few stray people they grabbed their things and Ben and Riley left. Abigail and Elizabeth waited a few minutes before going next and not stopping until they got to the luggage pick up. Elizabeth kept a look out as she retrieved her things along with Abigail who kept looking over her shoulder anxiously.

"Done?" Betsy asked Abigail eagerly and she only nodded. They both resumed their way to the front entrance of the airport where they found Ben and Riley already waiting.

"Did you see him?" Abigail asked once she and Betsy had reached them.

"No, you?" Ben answered hoping for the negative.

"No," Betsy answered still looking over her shoulder once in awhile, "I should call for a taxi." Betsy said taking out her universal phone and dialing. "Hola…" (Hello…)

"Do you think it was just a coincidence?" Abigail asked Ben and Riley who were still looking around for any sign of Ian.

"What?" Ben asked not quite understanding what she was talking about.

"About Ian being on the same flight as us," Abigail clarified a nasty chill going down her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw a dirty blonde haired head stick out of the crowd and quickly got Ben's attention, "Uh…Ben," she whispered tugging at his sleeve.

"What?" Ben said looking where Abigail was looking and apparently saw what Abigail was seeing. Riley who had been listening to Betsy noticed that Ben was staring off somewhere into the crowd. When he followed his line of gaze he saw a clear view of Ian on his phone near the entrance.

"Uh…bad guy," Riley said and the three of them tried to find somewhere to hide and finally just chose to run. Betsy on the other hand had been completely oblivious to the others and didn't notice they ran away until she turned around and didn't find them anywhere in her line of sight.

"Sí…" (Yes…) she said slowly as she looked around.

"Excuse me," someone asked from behind her. The voice, however, made her go tense and she slowly turned around to face a smirking Ian Howe.

"Gracias," (Thank you) Betsy spoke into the phone in a much higher pitch then she normally spoke in and hung up.

"You're the woman from the plane," he said with a smile.

"You're the _man_ from the plane," Betsy said with her best I'm-not-faking-I-really-am-happy-to-see-you smile.

"Yes, well I found this when you left and I was wondering if it was yours," he asked holding out her graduation ring. Betsy looked shockingly at her hand where her ring would always be on and noticed that indeed her ring was missing and let out a laugh.

"Ha, wow, I didn't even notice it was missing," she said taking the ring from his hand and slipping it back onto her finger, "um…thank you, thank you very much." Betsy said forgetting who she was talking to.

"You're welcome, I'm Alexander Fredericks by the way," Ian said holding out his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­–" Betsy reprimanded herself for almost telling him the truth when he knew her brother and he just flat out lied to her as well about his identity, "Costrano," she said covering up quite nicely and her pause went unnoticed. She took his hand and he lifted her hand up and softly brushed his lips against the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure," he said holding her hand a little longer than what was necessary and it didn't go unrealized by her or her friends standing close by listening to every word. "Are you staying here in the city for long?"

"Yes, I–Ow!" Betsy answered but stopped when she felt something hit the back of her leg and a sharp pain shot through it.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked concerned holding onto her arm as she massaged her aching leg.

"Yeah I'm fine; I think _someone_ just threw a _rock at me_." She answered looking pointedly behind her in the direction the rock had come from.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked accept this time for concern of her sanity. She nodded and he slowly let go of her arm as she straightened herself up. "You were saying."

"I was…? Oh yeah, I'll be here in the city–" Betsy stopped again to take in a strong breath when she felt yet another rock hit her painfully on her leg, "Okay, okay, uh…I really have to go. My cab will be here any minute," She said looking around to see if the cab had arrived.

"A cab, well, I could give you a lift in my limo that is picking me up," he said pointing at the limo that was just a few feet behind us.

"Oh no that's okay. I'm not a big fan of limos, plus my cabs _already here_," Betsy announced over exaggeratedly pointing her finger behind Ian to the green cab behind him, but before Ian turned around Betsy noticed that the cab had the name 'Gates' on a board announcing who he was waiting for. She grabbed the sides of Ian's face before he turned to observe the cab she had been pointing at. He looked a bit shocked at first but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. Betsy smiled back and noticed Ben and Abigail climb into the cab. Riley on the other hand stood by the cab dumbstruck as he stared at Betsy and Ian.

"Riley's not coming in," Abigail said ducking into the backseat of the cab with Ben who sighed and pulled Riley into the cab with them. Once Riley was inside Betsy released Ian from her hold.

"Sorry," Betsy whispered, "anyway like I said I really should go." She continued in her normal voice trying to go around the man in front of her.

"May I take you out to dinner?" Ian asked Betsy, "I know a very nice restaurant around here…"

"He's asking her out to dinner," Riley whispered incredulously.

"C'mon Betsy get in the car," Ben whispered getting a bit anxious.

"What if Ian knows we're here and he's just distracting her to get to us," Abigail asked looking at Ben.

"No he would have pointed us out by now," Ben said trying to calm his uneasy girlfriend.

"Sure," Betsy answered as calm as she could without giving away that she was anxious, tired, and frustrated with the man who just asked her out to dinner. Ian smiled and asked how he could contact her. They exchanged numbers, Betsy however hesitantly, and Betsy was finally able to enter the cab, after stopping Ian from opening the door for her and catching a glimpse of her brother.

"Everyone okay back there," Betsy asked from the front seat of the cab.

"He didn't see us?" Ben asked looking at his sister.

"People hardly ever see things that are in front of their eyes, don't you think?" Betsy said with a sly smile.

* * *

The group in a whole was relieved when they were dropped off in front of a light blue condo.

"This is it," Betsy answered the other's unspoken question. Betsy went to the door first and knocked three times.

"Voy," (I'm going) a woman's voice announced from behind the door. The door was unlocked and opened to reveal a short women about 5'2, a little on the chubby side but a very comforting smile. When her eyes met Betsy's her smile only brightened. "Elizabeth! Oh mija como estas," (Oh, honey how are you?) she asked moving away from the door to allow them entry, "pasele, pasele." (Come in, come in.)

"Hi Julia," Betsy greeted happily embracing the women in front of her.

"And who is this," Julia asked her accent thick motioning to the others behind Betsy with a welcoming smile.

"This is my brother, Benjamin Gates, or just Ben," Betsy introduced. Ben reached out and shook Julia's hand.

"Thank you for having us," Ben said gratefully.

"It's no problem, any friends of Elizabeth are always welcomed here," Julia replied.

"This is Abigail and Riley," Betsy finished as the others also shook Julia's hand.

"Come this way and I will show you to your room," she said motioning for her guests to follow her up a flight of stairs. Once on the landing, Julia took out a ring of keys and unlocked a door to their left. She motioned for the others to go in.

The room was white, with two bunk beds in the room wrapped with clean blue sheets, two dressers, and one window.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Julia said as she walked back down the stairs to finish the dinner.

The others continued to observe their room from the door way each in shock to their most likely crowded room. Betsy tried to make the best of the situation and was the first to step into the room.

"Dibs on top," she announced. The others weren't amused.

* * *

"No Ben I never said that we were going to have air conditioning or our own rooms," Betsy said angrily to her brother. Ben sighed tiredly as he sat on his bottom bed. His sister had told him that her friend had a small home but he didn't think it was so bad that they all had to share one room.

"The food was good," Riley said getting a no joking look from Ben and an appreciative smile from Betsy.

"I don't think this is so bad either Ben. I mean sure we're all going to get in each other's faces once in awhile, but let's admit it, being in a hotel isn't exactly being clever or conspicuous." Abigail stated and when Riley looked at her questioningly she continued, "What I mean is, we don't know where Ian's staying and if he finds out we're here in Colombia then this is the last place he'll think to look." Ben looked at his girlfriend with a small smile.

"That's true," Ben said while turning to look at his sister, "you didn't screw up so bad."

"Thanks Ben," Betsy said with a false thankful tone.

"We do still have one problem," Riley interrupted and when he got everyone's attention he continued, "What are we going to do when Ian calls Betsy for their dinner date?" There was a small pause as the others thought about this other obstacle.

"Well, I guess I just go," Betsy said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Uh, I don't think so," Riley answered.

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe he'll find out who you are," Riley argued.

"How is he going to do that Riley?" Betsy said placing her hands on her hips in a challenging way.

"He's smart he'll figure it out. Trust me, one little slip up and he's got you."

"Okay there are two things wrong with your theory. 1) I'm Ben's _adopted_ sister so I don't look anything like him, so, that's covered. 2) I'm not going to slip up okay I'm smarter than that." Betsy said still not backing out of the argument.

"I wasn't saying that you're not smart–"

"Okay that's enough from both of you," Ben interrupted forcefully, "Look, it's almost eleven. How about we get some sleep, we're going to the museum tomorrow morning and I don't want anyone falling asleep on the way there."

The other three in the room mumbled in agreement and climbed into their own separate beds; Riley on the top bunk with Ben on the bottom and Betsy on the top bunk with Abigail at the bottom. Ben reached over and flipped the switch and the room was plummeted into darkness. Soon Betsy's eyes adjusted to the new surroundings and she continued to comb her hair into a loose ponytail. She could hear two calm breaths easily identified as asleep while one coming from Riley's suggested that he was awake.

"What are you doing?" Riley whispered watching Betsy brushing her hair.

"What does it look like?" Betsy said shortly with an-I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you attitude.

"Betsy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that you weren't smart," Riley said sincerely leaning forward slightly and noticed Betsy's brushing, slow down a bit as she processed his words.

"Its okay, Riley, I guess I overreacted but you're right I don't know what I'm going to do about Ian," Betsy said while tying her hair back.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry," Riley said still watching her.

"Thanks Riley," Betsy whispered looking at him as well through the darkness, "well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I loved'em very much. On my page there is a link to a picture of El Museo Del Oro, so, if you're curious go ahead and check it out. It's nothing big. Oh, and by the way I really don't know if El Museo Del Oro really does carry the map to El Dorado or if there even is a map. Please Review. Major oops on my part. My bad. Thank you so much to Broadwaylover07 for catching that. You're right she's not supposed to know his name is Ian. **

Morning came too early for any of the group member's likings but by ten the group was perfectly fed and in a cab on their way to El Museo Del Oro. Riley kept dozing off, yawning and leaning against the window until Ben would smack the back of his head and Riley would jump in his seat and give Ben an evil look. Abigail and Betsy looked at each other with amused faces. Staring out of the window, Betsy could tell when they arrived into the city part of Bogota. Finally a tall building came into view.

"Here we are," Betsy announced and the car stopped at the front of the museum. The four passengers climbed out with a bit of difficulty with being tired and all but eventually paid the cab and walked into the museum. Once inside, they were stopped by a security.

"Estoy aqui a ver a Clara," (I'm here to see Clara) Betsy said.

"¿Nombre?" (Name?) The guard asked.

"Elizabeth Ross Gates," Betsy answered.

After the security guard allowed them to pass, Betsy led the others to a room on the left side of the museum where they were stopped by a man about 5'10, brown hair, brown eyes and a friendly smile. His name was Ricardo Martinez, Clara Dominguez's secretary.

"Elizabeth," Ricardo greeted smiling, "How are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine Ricky, how are you?" Betsy replied with a bright smile.

"Bien, bien," (Fine, fine) he answered and then motioning to Betsy's friends, "and who are your friends?"

"This is my brother Benjamin Gates, Abigail Chase and Riley Poole," Betsy introduced as they exchanged greetings.

"Clara is in her office go right ahead," Ricardo said allowing them entry.

"Thanks Ricky, I'll see you later," Betsy said with a wave and entered Clara's office, the director of the museum, "knock, knock." Clara looked up from her desk and smiled brightly at her old student.

"Elizabeth," she said getting up from her chair and embracing Betsy, "this must be your brother Ben." She added shacking Ben's hand.

"Yes, and this is Abigail Chase and Riley Poole I also mentioned them over the phone," Betsy said beckoning to the other two in the room.

"It's a pleasure, please have a seat." The others took the offered chairs, "So, what is this important business you have to speak to me about?" Clara asked curiously.

"Well, we're all in a little bit of trouble right now," Betsy started.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Clara asked concerned.

"We think, well, we know that someone wants to get their hands on the map of El Dorado."

"Pues claro que si (Of course they are), everyone wants it," Clara said chuckling.

"No, not like this," Betsy said.

"Someone's actually going to try to steal it," Ben said backing up his sister.

"Steal it? Perhaps we should get in touch with the authorities," Clara said worriedly.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Get as many security guards as you can around here and keep the map off display _permanently _until further notice," Betsy said with emphasis on 'permanently'.

"How do you know about this?"

"We've worked with this guy before in fact we know he's here," Ben answered, "he's a treasure hunter and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Riley commented looking at Betsy.

"What are you talking about?" Betsy asked but stopped when her phone began to vibrate, "I'm sorry, excuse me." Betsy took out her phone only to have Riley's and everyone else's fears realized as a name flashed in her sight, "It's Ian."

"I told you," Riley said looking at Ben.

"Pick it up," Ben said.

"Wait! Is this the man coming for the map?" Clara asked and everyone in the room nodded affirmative.

"Hello," Betsy greeted.

"Is this Elizabeth?" Ian's unmistakable voice answered.

"Yes this is her and this must be Alexander," Betsy answered.

"Yes it is, listen I'm free tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner," he said cutting right to the chase.

"Tonight," Betsy asked looking at her brother for any ideas, but Ben only gave her a node, "Yeah I'm free tonight, I'd love to have dinner."

"Great where do I pick you up," he asked.

"You know what how about I meet you at the restaurant," Betsy said as her brother gave her a smile and a thumb up.

"Oh well, I suppose that will be alright. It's the Distrito Restaurant on 69 street, number 05-61." Ian answered.

"Alright, at what time should I meet you there," Betsy asked.

"How does seven sound?"

"Seven sounds great, I'll see you then," Betsy said cheerily and once Ian said goodbye she hung up quickly and made a face and added miserably, "Looks like I have a date tonight…joy."

"Then we have some work to do to make you look convincing," Abigail said referring to clothes and such.

"Yeah, we need to find a way to hide the microphone and camera we're going to wire you with," Ben added not catching on to what Abigail was referring to.

"I meant her clothes Ben," Abigail stated.

"Oh, well I'm referring to protecting my sister," Ben said.

"Yeah who cares about looking good for Ian," Riley stated looking at Abigail. Betsy looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted by Clara, who had been sitting back and listening to the four of them argue.

"Excuse me, can we please get back to the map's safety," she asked her eye brows raised.

"Right, well we won't know anymore until my date tonight, so, all you have to do Clara is keep the map safe and off display. We'll keep you updated to anymore developments," Betsy said rising from her seat and shaking Clara's hand in farewell. After the others said there goodbyes and "thank you for you time" we left her office.

"So where is this map," Ben asked when they exited the office.

"Over here," Betsy said pointing to the south side.

There was a five by five glass container with several gold nuggets found in Lake Guatavita and the map to El Dorado sat surrounded by the gold.

"Is that animal skin," Riley asked looking sick.

"Yup, deer skin to be exact," Betsy said and Riley began to make gagging noises.

"Wow," Abigail muttered looking around the museum. Everywhere you turned some sort of gold glowed back at you, "It's beautiful."

"I'm not a big gold person," Betsy said flatly, "I'm more into silver."

"Well, c'mon we better get going. We still have a lot to do before Betsy's 'date' with Ian," Ben said beckoning them to the front.

"It's not a date," Betsy yelled as Ben pulled her out the door.

"To Ian it is," Ben said chuckling. Betsy scowled at her brother as Abigail noticed Riley was out in space.

"Riley you down here with us," Abigail asked shacking Riley's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Riley answered looking down at the ground.

"You sure? You were like this at breakfast too. What's up?" Abigail asked stopping Riley as Betsy and Ben were still arguing and trying to find a cab to give them a ride back to Julia's house.

"I'm just worried about her," Riley stated looking at Betsy.

"Oh, Riley she'll be fine, she won't do anything," Abigail said patting his back.

"How do you know Ian won't? I mean, this is what I'm talking about, no one seems to notice or care that we're sending in Ben's 19 year old sister, who, by the way, Ian seems to have a 'fancy for'," Riley said with a bad British accent. Abigail smiled.

"You don't think we care Riley? We know very well what we're doing, but we don't have a choice."

"Hey let's go," Ben yelled getting into a cab. Abigail put her arm around Riley and led him to the cab as he had his arms folded looking down at the ground.

They had only gone down a block when Abigail called for the cab to stop and drop her and Betsy off here.

"We still have to find something for you to wear," Abigail justified and quickly climbed out of the car pulling Betsy with her before Ben or Riley could say anything.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot Abby," Betsy commented as she was changing into her 25th dress for dinner with Ian. 

"Aw, c'mon I'm sure it's not that bad…I hope," Abigail said, saying the last part softly. They had searched through tons of dresses already and none of them looked good or were too much for just a dinner date even if the restaurant was a bit formal and romantic.

"No this one is definitely too much," Betsy said loudly from her dressing room.

"Why?"

"Am I going to prom or dinner?" Betsy asked smartly.

"Fine, try on…" but Abigail didn't finish she spotted a dress she knew was perfect.

"Abby? Try on what?" Betsy asked.

"Hold on a second," Abigail shouted as she ran to the dress picking out Betsy's size which was the only one there and ran back to the dressing room, "try this one."

"Okay," Betsy answered. There was a long pause as Betsy tried on the dress, "Oh, no Ben would never let me out of the house."

"Don't worry about Ben, how does it look?" Abigail asked excitedly.

"I'm coming out," Betsy said and Abigail held her breathe in anticipation. Finally the door opened to reveal a very sophisticated looking Elizabeth Ross Gates. Abigail smiled brightly.

"Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Today the world lost some great talent and I lost another idol. At 3:26 p.m. Heath Ledger was found dead in his apartment in New York. He will always be remembered in my heart as the infamous Casanova. The actor was 28 years old. God Bless. **

**Thank you again to those who reviewed. There are also pictures of the dress and shoes Betsy wears to her date with Ian on my page.**

It was about 2:00 when Abigail and Betsy had arrived home, they didn't waste anytime to get Betsy ready. Ben had been upstairs getting the microphone and other stuff ready when his sister and girlfriend came bolting into the room and shoved him out the door for some privacy. The girls had less than five hours to get Betsy ready. Riley hadn't been in the house he was busy going to the restaurant where Betsy and Ian would be dining in trying to get as many camera feeds as he could. Ben stayed downstairs with Julia as his company. He tried making the microphone as small as he could and ear piece small too, but he still had no idea what his sister was to be wearing. _It can't be that revealing_. He thought as he looked at the semi small microphone. It was about 4:25 when Riley got home.

"What are you doing down here?" Riley asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I was kicked out of the bedroom by Abigail and Betsy saying they needed the room," Ben said holding up the microphone and ear piece, "What do you think, inconspicuous enough?"

"I would say so," Riley said thinking the same thing Ben was. _The girls couldn't be that dumb to pick something flattering_.

"Yeah I think so too," Ben agreed putting down the wires, "so how did it go at the restaurant?"

"Not too bad. I asked where a Mr. Alexander Fredericks would be sitting and to my relief they are sitting at a table right in front of a camera, but just to be on the careful side I got the other cameras hooked up as well." Riley informed with a proud smile.

"Alright Riley," Ben praised.

The two men continued to talk about the dinner when around 6:15 Abigail came downstairs with a very proud smile upon her face. She cleared her throat to get their attentions and when she had them she introduced her lovely creation.

"It took a good few hours but I think she's ready," Abigail said sighing, "Gentlemen I give you Miss. Elizabeth Ross Gates." At that point Betsy was supposed to come down the stairs but there was no sign of her. "Uh, Betsy, get down here."

"No," Betsy shouted flatly, "I feel like dinner date Barbie." Ben chuckled and Riley smiled.

"Betsy c'mon they're going to have to see you eventually and it's already 6:20." Abigail shouted.

"Ugh…fine I'm coming but don't you dare laugh," Betsy shouted. There was a small pause as Betsy made her way down the stairs looking down at her cute black criss-cross high heel shoes. The black dress that she wore ended just above her knee. Her dark brown hair was down in soft waves down her back so her ear piece will be hidden. When she got to the bottom she looked up to see her brother with a shocked face and Riley just staring with his mouth open slightly. "Too much," Betsy asked looking from Ben to Riley.

"Uh…just a little bit," Ben said sarcastically, "Abigail what is that?"

"It's a dress Ben, and Riley close your mouth before a fly decides to lay eggs in it," Abigail sighed.

"Ben's right," Riley said snapping out of his astonishment, "I thought the point of this was to take Ian's mind off of her."

"Okay well it's a little too late to argue guys my date is in half an hour," Betsy said looking at the time. Everyone stood there stumped on what to do next when Ben broke the silence.

"I'm going to need a smaller microphone," he said looking through Riley's equipment.

A quarter till seven the team climbed into their just rented black van to set up. Ben and Riley stayed in the back while Abigail wore a black hat that covered the top half of her face and Betsy sat in the front passenger seat trying to stay calm about the whole dinner with Ian.

"Just remember to stay cool and don't reveal anything about yourself," Abigail said trying to comfort the hyperventilating passenger next to her.

"Right," Betsy gasped as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"Put this somewhere where Ian won't be able to see it," Ben said giving Betsy a smaller microphone and ear piece. Betsy put the ear piece in and put the microphone on her bra. It was a good thing the dress was a little looser at the bottom where the battery was to go, if not there would be a very suspicious bulge in her dress.

"Okay and what do I do if Ian finds out who I am," Betsy asked fearfully.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen," Ben said giving his sister a good luck pat on the arm.

"Thanks Ben," she responded gulping. She climbed out of the car and quickly crossed the road to the restaurant, "Can you guys hear me," she asked.

"Yeah you're coming in clear," Ben replied. A person greeted her at the front asking her for her name.

"Um…I'm here with Alexander Fredericks," she responded.

"Fredericks?" The person mumbled as they looked down at their list of names, "ah sí (yes), right this way," he said beckoning for her to follow. He led her to a table in the far back in the corner secluded from other people. Ian was already seated.

"Elizabeth," Ian greeted with a charming smile, rising from his chair to help Betsy into hers. He was wearing black tux with his hair slightly slicked back, "you look stunning."

"Thank you, Alexander," Betsy smiled taking her seat.

"Don't get too comfortable," Riley said.

"Quieres algo de tomar, senorita," (Would you like anything to drink, miss) their waiter asked.

"Agua sin hielo, porfavor," (water with no ice, please) Betsy said politely. The waiter nodded and left.

"You speak Spanish?" Ian asked interested.

"Yes, I do. I come here so often for my aunt and all," Betsy said sticking to her story.

"You have an aunt who lives here?" he asked taking a sip from his water.

"Yes, I'm staying with her in fact."

"Your parents?"

"Dead, I never really got to meet them, I stayed with another aunt in the U.S. until I went to college," she answered before thanking the waiter for her water.

"I'm sorry to hear that, your mother must have been beautiful," Ian said putting his hand over Betsy's in a comforting way.

"Oh brother," both Riley and Ben said in unison.

"Thank you," Betsy said with a shy smile, "so, um, what brings you here to Colombia?"

"Vacation, needed some time off," Ian said taking another drink of water.

"Where are you staying?"

"In the Casa Medina Bogota Hotel," Ian answered without any hesitation and this was a good sign for Betsy.

"I've seen that hotel, it looks nice."

"It is very nice, has a very nice view too." Betsy was going to ask something else when they were interrupted by the front greeter.

"Senor (Sir), I'm sorry to interrupt but there is someone here to see you," the man said.

"Send him back," Ian said puzzled and turned his attention on Betsy, "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry, it's alright," she said with a smile.

"Sean?" Ian muttered, "What are you doing here?" as a man about 6'0 approached the table.

"We have a problem," the man named Sean whispered to Ian.

"What kind of problem," Ian asked.

"Somebody knows that we're here," Sean said looking at Ian meaningfully. Ian looked back at Sean and quickly caught on.

"Could you excuse me for just a second," Ian asked getting up from the table.

"Go ahead, its fine," Elizabeth answered as she watched Ian lead Sean away from the table, "I'm going," she whispered into the microphone following the two men.

"Okay but Betsy be careful," Ben said, "they're by the kitchens."

"I know I see them," Betsy whispered standing inconspicuously by the bathrooms with the men in earshot distance.

"What's happened," Ian asked.

"Somebody knew that we were going to steal the map it's been ordered to be taken off display permanently until further notice," Sean said looking around to make sure no one was listening. Ian sighed running a hand down his face.

"What did our inside guy say," Ian asked.

"He was the one who told me about it being taken off display, but he says he knows who told the director, some girl named Elizabeth Ross Gates. Says she was an old student of the director," Sean informed. Betsy gasped when she heard this and she could hear Ben, Riley and Abigail panicking.

"Gates? Ha, ha, ha, oh Ben," Ian said chuckling, "Alright let me clean up here and I'll meet you by the car."

"Yes, sir," Sean said leaving for the door and Betsy quickly left back for the table. She tried to control herself and her breathing by drinking some water as Ian approached the table.

"Elizabeth I'm sorry to do this, but I have to leave something urgent has happened and I must attend to it," Ian said regrettably as he turned to the waiter to pay the check.

"Oh really," Betsy breathed.

"Rain check?" Ian asked her.

"Sure, how about tomorrow night," Betsy asked.

"Uh…I don't think I can tomorrow night," Ian said again regrettably, paying the waiter.

"Oh okay, well just call me when you're free," Betsy said now much more relaxed.

"I will," Ian said as he bent over to give her a kiss on the cheek, "you looked stunning tonight," he said holding her chin and gazing into her eyes. With that said he swiftly left the restaurant. Betsy sat there in a daze for a second before she realized Riley was yelling into her ear.

"Did you see that? I saw that. Who does that guy think he is?" Riley said while Ben was saying, "Betsy I think it's time you come back to the car…now."

"Yeah, I'm going," she replied getting up and leaving the restaurant.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, you're so nice. I don't really think there is anything else so here's chapter 7. Enjoy and review.**

"'Inside guy'? They have an inside guy?" Riley said incredulously as Betsy was leaving the restaurant.

"Any idea who this inside guy could be, Betsy?" Ben asked as he watched his sister.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Betsy mumbled as the she crossed the road and into the passenger seat of the van. She swiftly removed her ear piece and microphone before sighing and leaning back into the seat.

"At least we know where he's staying," Abigail said as she drove them back to the house.

"He knows who I am," Betsy muttered.

"He doesn't know who you are yet Betsy it'll be fine," Abigail comforted.

"We should go talk to that director lady again tomorrow," Riley said shutting down his equipment.

"Good idea," Ben said.

"The map is safe as far as we're concerned, but now we have to watch our backs for any signs of Ian or that Sean guy we met today," Betsy said her right hand cradling the side of her face tiredly. The others agreed and were silent the remainder of the way back to Julia's house.

Abigail, Ben, and Riley stayed in the car for awhile taking some stuff down while Betsy went upstairs to clean up. As she was wiping some of the make up off Riley came into the room but stopped when he saw Betsy at the only mirror in the room. Her head was down and, by her reflection, she was distraught. Riley looked behind him to see if Ben or Abigail could come and help but they were still downstairs with his equipment so he took it upon himself to help her.

"Betsy? You okay?" Riley asked. Betsy quickly wiped her face before turning to Riley.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly which she knew when Riley gave her an unbelieving look, "just tonight…I was really scared you know. I didn't know what would happen and I didn't know…if I'd live through it…" she confessed looking down at her feet.

"We were all watching, Betsy. We wouldn't let anything happen to you. If we saw any sign of trouble we were going to step in," Riley said comfortingly.

"Oh really and where were you guys when that Sean guy showed up, huh? He was this close, Riley, this close to piecing the puzzle together," Betsy said loudly putting her thumb and index finger together less than a millimeter apart to show Riley just how close.

"We know Ian he won't do anything in public. Now if he was leading you outside or something where there were less people than I would say we had a problem. He can be unpredictable sometimes but right now he can't afford to be."

"Because he's supposed to be in jail," Betsy answered her own question.

"Exactly," Riley answered looking at the door way again. There was a pause as Riley thought about what to say next and if he should say what he was thinking to say. One last look at the door and Riley added, "You look really nice…in that dress." Betsy looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Riley," she muttered looking down again.

"Well I should probably go help some more."

"Right go ahead," Betsy said watching Riley back out of the room and out of sight.

"So…" Abigail said surprising Riley so badly he almost fell down the stairs.

"Don't do that," Riley said as Abigail smiled knowingly back at him. Riley in turn looked around nervously and muttered, "What?"

"You look really nice in that dress?" Abigail repeated with an amused expression.

"You heard that," Riley said miserably putting a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"I heard everything," Abigail revealed with a sly smile, "So that's why you were worried about her."

"Oh c'mon Abigail she's Ben's little sister I was worried about her," Riley said lying badly.

"Oh right," Abigail said unconvinced.

"Well…yeah…um…" Riley seemed to give up, "Please don't tell Ben that I find his sister hot." Abigail burst into laughter at Riley's little confession.

"Fine," Abigail said wiping non-existent tears from her eyes, "Aw, Riley has a crush," she said pinching his cheeks.

"Please don't," Riley complained swiping her hands away.

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what," Riley asked.

"About your little attraction to lil Gates," Abigail clarified in a whisper as Ben came into the house with another part of Riley's equipment looked up at them on the staircase curiously but just walked back outside to bring in something else.

"Uh, nothing," Riley said turning to go help Ben but was quickly pulled back by Abigail.

"I'll talk to her for you," Abigail said with a smile.

"No, Abigail, please," Riley begged not really liking the look on Abigail's face. She looked like a cross between curiosity and determination, which for Abigail was never a good sign. Abigail was not listening after her statement and quickly climbed the steps to their room, "No Abby, _Abby_," Riley hissed at her but she never came down or turned her attention to him. Riley sighed looked up at the heavens praying to anyone that could hear him that somehow Abigail would miraculously forget why she was going to talk to Betsy about. Of course for poor Riley he had no such luck.

"Hey Betsy," Abigail greeted slyly as she entered the room. Betsy had recovered from Riley's compliment and had returned to removing her make up.

"Hey," Betsy greeted somewhat distracted from concentrating on not poking her eye out while she was removing her eye liner.

"What do you think of Riley?" Abigail said straight out. Betsy's concentration ceased and she poked her eye. Clutching her throbbing eye Betsy looked at Abigail with an astounded and shocked look on her face.

"Where did that come from?"

* * *

"How did this happen," Ian asked frustrated, "You said you had everything under control. That everything was full proof and now you're telling me that someone knows."

Ian was at his apartment where he was met by the man who had hired him for this mission. This Man had paid all expenses for his trip from the U.S. to Colombia. Paid for this hotel room they were in and the limo that drove him everywhere. This Man was the reason Ian found himself in Colombia in the first place. The reason and success of his break out of prison was owed to this Man.

When Ian was still in prison he received no visitors and no letters. He had absolutely no communication with the outside world until one day he was retrieved from his cell and brought to the visitor room where a man was sitting patiently with a pair of sunglasses that concealed his eyes very well. When he was brought in, the man sitting smiled. The man was confident and calm. Slowly Ian sat down and picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Howe," the man greeted with a smile.

"What do you want?" Ian asked in a bored tone.

"I was told that you were the man to come to when it came to treasure hunting," the man said with a cunning smirk. Ian scowled at the mention treasure.

"Well you were misinformed," Ian said and was about to hang up the phone when the man caught his interest with his next proposal.

"What if I was to tell you that I could help you get out of here," the man said quickly and once Ian put the phone back on his ear he continued, "And I could pay you, and find you a comfortable place to live and protection. Are you interested Mr. Howe?" Ian thought for a short while and smirked.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

Weeks later, the man had kept his word and Ian had escaped. It's wonderful how far a few well placed distractions could get you. Once Ian was securely in the limo that was to be waiting for him, he found a letter sitting there with his name on it. Inside was a fake passport with the name Alexander Fredericks. He would never forget that name for it was now his, at least if he wanted to survive.

Now here he was with the same man only now the man sitting in front of him seemed nervous and distraught. Ian didn't find this at all comforting, it only made him angrier.

"These people just came out of nowhere alright? I just need you to silence them," the man hissed anxiously.

"Sean said that the girl's last name was Gates is that true?" Ian said expectantly.

"Yes, why do you know her?" the man asked.

"I knew someone with the same last name," he responded.

"Benjamin Gates?" Ian's head quickly snapped back to his boss.

"Yes," he answered slowly.

"That's her brother. He is also here with her along with a blonde and another younger man," the man informed.

"That's interesting because I wasn't aware Ben had a sister," Ian said not believing this man's connections.

"It's his adopted sister her name is Elizabeth Ross Gates," he said pushing a nilla folder to him, "I'll tell you where she is staying once I find out but for now know her face and know it well." He instructed.

Ian grabbed the folder and opened it without a second thought but when he saw exactly whose picture was inside he wished he hadn't. Ian looked back at his boss a new flame in his eyes.

"This can't be her," Ian hissed.

"It is her," his boss answered.

"No I had dinner with this girl, she was on my plane, her name is Elizabeth Costrano," Ian said.

"No it's not, this girl—"

"NO!" Ian shouted throwing the folder back at him, "Call me when you have the correct information." He whispered and swiftly left his hotel room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please Review!!**

"C'mon you can trust me," Abigail said shutting the door and sitting on her bed.

"Trust you with what? There's no need to trust," Betsy said starting to get a bit uncomfortable. Abigail had been interrogating her for about twenty long minutes and it didn't seem she was going to stop anytime soon.

"All I want to know is what you think about Riley," Abigail said with an amused smile. She could tell that Betsy was going to cave soon.

"Ugh, Abigail," Betsy said frustrated. Abigail just looked at her with a look that said 'no more'. Betsy sighed, a clear sign that Abigail was going to get her answer, "I think he's…funny, smart, sweet, and…cute," Betsy whispered the last one not wanting her brother or especially Riley to hear.

"I knew it," Abigail said with a bright smile.

"So what," Betsy asked with an incredulous look, "Do you know what Ben would say? Well, he doesn't really have anything to worry about because Riley wouldn't go for a girl like me."

"What makes you say that?" Abigail asked now frowning.

"Who am I kidding Abby? I mean it just wouldn't work, no matter what, it just won't work."

I looked like Abigail was going to say something else when Betsy's phone began to vibrate. Betsy got a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach and for good reason. The name Alexander was flashing on her phone.

"It's Ian," she whispered sending Abigail a panicked look that was mirrored in Abigail's.

"I'll go get Ben and Riley," she said getting up and racing out of the room. Betsy took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Elizabeth," Ian asked from the other end. He almost sounded…worried?

"Yeah, Alexander what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I need to see you," he said flatly.

"Oh, ok—"

"Tomorrow meet me at my hotel," he said hurriedly.

"Alexander is everything okay?"

"It will be, once you meet me."

"Ok, well at what time?"

"How does two sound," he asked.

"Two it is, I'll see you then," Betsy said as a farewell and hung up. When she turned around her brother, Riley and Abigail were all standing there and all with the same puzzled expressions, "He wants me to meet him at his hotel at two o'clock tomorrow," she informed and immediately the faces changed to ones of panic.

"T-tomorrow? And you agreed?" Riley said.

"I really didn't have a choice Riley okay the guy sounded like he was going to have a heart attack," Betsy said defensively. For some unknown reason Ian did sound a bit panicked and Betsy couldn't help but wonder why.

"And you cared," Riley asked.

"I panicked okay, for all we know he could already know who I really am and this whole thing could be a trap for him to get me and use me to get to the treasure or worse you guys, okay I panicked. Is that okay with you Riley?" Betsy shouted and ended take deep long breaths. Riley looked down unable to come up with anything else to say.

"You two done," Ben asked, not expecting an answer, he continued, "Okay so this does produce a problem. Did he say anything about taking you somewhere else?" he asked looking at Betsy.

"No, he just said meet me at my hotel," she said putting her arms around herself. There was a short pause as Ben stood there thinking.

"Okay then, I advise we all get some sleep. We go to the museum tomorrow morning and then to the Bogota hotel," he said.

"Okay and then what do we do to keep an eye on Betsy," Abigail asked.

"We'll all be there, out of sight but still be there," Ben informed grabbing some clothes from his bag and left to go change in the bathroom. Abigail looked between Betsy and Riley and could feel the tension. Riley looked at Abigail who gave him a look as she mouthed 'apologize'. Riley looked back at Betsy and back to Abigail shrugging his shoulders. Abigail just pointed to Betsy and mouthed 'apologize' again before she left quickly with her clothes as well closing the door behind her. Riley looked at Betsy, then to the door Abigail had just walked out of and then back to Betsy and sighed.

"I guess this is where I say I'm sorry, right?" Riley asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Not if you don't mean it," Betsy said not moving from her position.

"Well I do," he said. When he didn't get a reaction he continued, "I don't know why I always get so mad when stuff like this happens I guess I'm just...worried."

"You're not the only one Riley."

"I know I'm not."

"Well you sure don't act like it. I feel stupid enough as it is without you pointing out my mistakes, okay?" Betsy said pulling her bag onto Abigail's bed to take out her pajamas as well.

"That was not my intention. I didn't mean to make you feel stupid. I just feel like I'm the only one who really sees what danger we're putting you in," Riley said exasperatedly.

"Like you said before Riley its Ian—"

"Exactly it's Ian," Riley interrupted. There was a slight pause as Betsy's mouth opened and closed without a sound escaping. Betsy didn't understand what Riley meant by that and gave him a questioning look.

"You lost me," she said honestly. When Riley looked like he was going to reply Ben came in immediately noticing the increased tension in the room.

"Am I interrupting something," Ben asked. Riley looked back at Betsy and wordlessly picked up his own clothes to change into and left without a word.

* * *

Ian lay in his bed, in darkness, starring fixedly at the ceiling fan as it turned again and again. He was not in his room though; his mind was somewhere far away, back to the day he had seen the mysterious girl for the first time. Her smile was the first thing that had caught his attention. That was why he had slipped the ring off her finger and into his front jacket pocket without her even noticing. He noticed how she stiffened when she looked up at him, but at that time and even now, he didn't understand why she reacted that way. Logically, he didn't know why he had taken her ring, he wasn't even sure he'd see her again but if he did he would have an excuse to talk to her. Her whole appearance was just so…he couldn't think of the right word to describe her. The way her whole face seemed to light up with just a smile; the way her eyes—

Ian scowled and sat up from his comfortable bed. He shouldn't be thinking about her, but that's all that seemed to be plaguing his mind as of late. He didn't like it; he didn't like it at all. Ian didn't know what was going on with himself. Any other girl and he would have handed her over to his boss without question or complaint. Why was this girl so different?

_Her name is Costrano not Gates. _He repeatedly thought to himself. She looks nothing like Ben but what he was afraid of was that even if she did look painfully similar to Gates he still would have a problem retrieving her, but still the fact still stands that Elizabeth looks nothing like him. _The boss did say she was his adopted sister, but Ben never mentioned an adopted sister. _He rubbed his face with both hands in frustration as if it would erase _her_ from his mind. When he looked up his eyes landed on the folder on his desk at the opposite end of the room.

The bright vanilla color seemed to stick out from the darkness of the room. He slowly got up from his bed and walked towards the desk. His hand extended to the folder but stopped when his fingertips barely touched the smooth material of the file. He growled angrily nodding his head and instead grabbed the towel that was over his chair and left to take a long shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. You guys are always there. C'mon other readers please review that's all I'm asking for. A little feedback doesn't take too long. Enjoy and please REVIEW.**

"An inside guy?" Clara asked alarmed at her student's new findings.

"Yes we don't know who and we don't know why. All we do know is that he or she has to be close to you," Betsy said carefully not wanting to frighten her old mentor.

"What evidence do you have of this," Clara asked not wanting to believe what Elizabeth was telling her. Everyone who worked in the museum was like a family. Everyone trusted and depended on the other.

"They know who I am and they know that we came here and told you to take the map off display. Who else could know that other than someone here at the museum?" Betsy asked while Abigail sat next to her. Ben leaned against the wall by the door and Riley at the window peering out into the museum.

"Is there anyone here that you've just hired," Ben asked from his place.

"No," Clara answered nodding her head.

"Anyone that's been here a shorter time than all the others," Ben asked trying to get a name.

"I don't…" Clara broke off trying to think of someone.

"Please Clara try," Betsy pleaded. There was a pause where nothing was heard except the mumbles of people outside exploring the museum. Suddenly, Clara's eyes went wide with realization.

"There is a security guard, he works very close to me when I'm outside of the office," Clara whispered.

"Did you say anything about us to him or around him?" Abigail asked.

"I might have," Clara said. There was a knock at the door which Ben opened to reveal a smiling Ricardo Martinez who quickly frowned when he felt the anxiety in the room.

"Should I come back later?" Ricardo asked looking apprehensive.

"No Ricardo, come on in, you should be here too," Clara said gesturing for Ricardo to come in. Ricardo obliged and closed the door taking the seat next to Clara.

"What is happening," he asked looking at Betsy.

"Do you remember the other day when we were walking around the museum Jorge was with us right?" Clara asked Ricardo for confirmation.

"The new security guard, yes, yes he was," Ricardo answered thinking back to that day.

"What were you and Clara talking about," Betsy asked.

"About your visit," he answered, "Both Clara and I had missed you since you last came and when you called so unexpectedly it made us both wonder."

"Well I had missed you too, Ricky," Betsy said with a smile, "but there is a problem we have reason to believe that someone is helping Ian and is working here in the museum."

"The only two people que saben, pues, I mean who know is Clara and I," Ricardo said correcting his Spanish.

"And the security guard," Ben said with a grim look.

"Well we can't be sure it is him," Clara said, "I trust all of my employees new and old."

"We understand that Mrs. Dominguez but we just need to be careful on who we trust," Ben said reassuring Mrs. Dominguez that they were not going to take action just yet.

"How do I contact you?" Clara asked Ricardo taking out a pen and paper immediately to write down the information for his boss.

"Do you remember Julia Costrano," Betsy asked.

"Of course she was your host when you came here for the first time," Clara replied with a smile.

"Well I'm staying with her again," Betsy informed and then giving them her cell number for immediate contact.

"Please keep me informed with any more developments," Clara asked hugging her old student.

"Yes please take care of your self," Ricardo said gently holding Betsy's arm with caring eyes.

"I will thank you both of you. I'll probably call you soon," Betsy said as they left the office and to the van parked outside.

"So to Ian," Abigail asked getting into the car.

"Do you have to ask," Riley asked getting in behind her.

"Like I said before Riley it's to keep up appearances," Betsy said buckling herself up, Ben in the driver's seat doing the same.

"Right appearances," Riley muttered Abigail giving him a sympathetic look. Abigail knew how much this whole ordeal must be bugging Riley. It wasn't sitting well with her either.

Ben had never told them he had a sister, why? Because he never saw much of her anyway, but that was not a good enough excuse. She was alarmed that Ben had kept this from Riley. Abigail was so convinced that she was going to marry Ben; that she was ready to marry him. She had met his mom and dad the only family to her knowledge that he had and all of the sudden his sister comes into the picture. She _is_ his adopted sister but what's the difference. Betsy was still his sister and Ben had never mentioned her. And now Riley developed feelings for the girl. Who would have thought Riley would fall for a girl? Sure Riley would point out a few girls but never actually try to say something to them. Abigail could tell by the way Riley looked at Betsy that he cared for her and not like Ben cares for Betsy, it was different. With everything that Betsy has been put through she was getting worried about her too. Ian wasn't someone to be trifled with and it wasn't that Ben didn't care about putting his sister in the path of danger she could tell it killed Ben to see his sister with Ian or even the thought of his sister with Ian, but it was something that had to be done. But Riley didn't see that. Oh he sees it he just refuses to acknowledge it like a mother refuses to realize her son is a cheater who copied and pasted his whole mid-term paper from the internet. He was in denial from the start and Abigail showed him sympathy for that.

"We're here," Ben announced from the front seat waking Abigail from her thoughts. Ben got out first with a hat that made his head look too small but it covered most of his face from recognition. After, Abigail left with sunglasses and a big purse playing a person who had made reservations but whose room never got reserved. Riley was next but he quickly looked at Betsy.

"If anything goes wrong…" Riley went silent thinking of what to tell her, "scream." He thought of at the last second. Betsy smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Riley," she said leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Riley smiled softly but quickly got out of the car and into the hotel; him with a newspaper.

Betsy was last to get out of the car and swiftly made her way to the hotel. The hotel lobby was at an uproar. It was crowded with incoming customers and leaving customers. Betsy stood by the entrance dumbfounded on what to do next until a voice called her name.

"Elizabeth," the voice shouted and Ian came into view with a relieved look. Once he reached her he smiled, "you came."

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?" Betsy asked getting into her calm state. Ian looked around at the crowd and decided to lead her to a lobby bar just to the side where there weren't a lot of people. Ian put his hand on the small of her back and led her over all the while Riley watching from a near by seat his glare burning holes into the newspaper.

Ian sat at a stool Betsy climbing onto the one next to him. He ordered a lemon flavored wine cooler and looked over at Betsy expectantly.

"I don't drink," Betsy said to the bartender who turned to fetch Ian's wine cooler, "so what was so urgent?"

"I just really needed to see you," Ian said thanking the bartender and opening his drink.

"Well that much is apparent but you sounded like it was a matter of life and death," Betsy said her heart thumping hard in her chest.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" he asked putting down his drink after taking a long swig. Betsy was about to answer but he interrupted, "I mean you _haven't_ lied to me."

"Alexander what—" Betsy asked but was stopped when his hand came up to caress her face, his expression pleading.

"Please tell me your last name is Costrano," Ian asked holding her face. Betsy kept eye contact with Ian who looked back with a hard stare in search of any evidence that she was lying. For a split second Betsy's eyes went down but they quickly went back up as she answered.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" she said looking at Ian who hadn't done anything. It felt like hours before Ian smiled and pulled Elizabeth in for a kiss. His lips connected with hers softly and Betsy kissed back. _'For appearances?'_ She thought repeatedly to herself but to others who were looking in, it looked like anything but.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing, keep it up. Reviews keep me going. Enjoy!**

"I told you Riley it was for appearances only, that's it, okay can you please drop this," Betsy pleaded turning to Riley in the room who had just started talking to her since the ride back from the hotel.

The ride back was horrible to say the least. This time Abigail wasn't the only one to notice the tension and the awkward glances Betsy kept throwing a very quiet and angry looking Riley. Ben who had been observing the couple stopped trying to talk and decided to sit back and watch what unfolded between Riley and his sister. It was odd and Ben felt incredibly stupid for not realizing what was going on before and by the way Abigail was looking at them she had known before him, which also, made him feel incredibly thick. Once parked back at the house, Riley stormed out of the car; not even giving the others another glance; Betsy right behind him.

"Riley, please c'mon," she begged trying to catch up to him, while Ben and Abigail stayed silently in the car. Riley continued to walk without any acknowledgement to Betsy's pleading, "Riley look at me."

"Why did you kiss him," Riley asked turning abruptly toward her.

"What," Betsy asked his question being exactly what she did not want to talk about at the moment.

"You heard me, why'd you kiss him," he repeated.

"Riley…" Betsy couldn't finish she didn't understand herself why she had kissed back.

"You wanted to know what was bugging me, right? So answer," Riley said.

"It was for appearances," Betsy answered knowing that it was the truth but Riley didn't seem convinced.

"Oh really," Riley said with an incredulous smile.

"I don't want to talk about this," Betsy said pushing past him and into the house where a very disheartened Julia was waiting for their arrival.

"Mija," (Honey) she called gently from the couch but Betsy didn't stop.

"Not right now Julia," Betsy growled climbing the stairs Riley right behind her now.

"What's the matter Betsy falling for the target," Riley teased from behind as they entered the room.

"I told you Riley it was for appearances only, that's it okay can you please drop this," Betsy said pleadingly.

"Well from where I was sitting you both seemed pretty cozy," Riley pointed out standing in front of her.

"Why can't you drop this," Betsy asked, "Like you said he's the target that's it."

"And I'm supposed to believe that what happened meant nothing."

"Why are you acting like this?" Riley just looked at Betsy before sighing and throwing his arms up dramatically.

"I have no idea," he said dropping his hands down and sighing in defeat. Betsy quickly took this change of attitude to her advantage and grabbed his arms.

"It _was_ nothing Riley," Betsy muttered, "at least it was nothing to me. I couldn't pull away because if I did…it would just spring up suspicion and I'm already on thin ice as it is."

"I know," he whispered looking back up at her. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a very distraught couple.

"Betsy there's…something's happened," Ben said completely ignoring his sister's and Riley's proximity. It just wasn't a time to talk about it. Betsy slid her arms down back to her side looking at her brother puzzled.

"What's happened?" she asked looking from Ben to a crying Abigail beside him. This only increased Betsy's curiosity.

"Agent Sedusky called, he's here," Ben informed trying to postpone telling his sister the alarming news.

"Agent Sedusky," Riley asked looking at Ben with an alarmed expression.

"Why is he here, Ben," Betsy asked a very bad feeling developing at the very pit of her stomach.

"It's Clara, Betsy…she's dead," Ben whispered the final part watching his sister's eyes quickly fill with tears exactly the reaction he was expecting but still didn't want to see.

"What," Betsy choked leaning against the bunk bed for strength, a few tears already escaping.

"I'm sorry, Betsy really I am."

"Why? How," Betsy shouted weakly unable to hold back.

"She was murdered, Betsy I'm sorry," Ben said gently reaching a hand out to his sister who was nodding her head from side to side disbelievingly. Betsy would not have any of it though and pushed her brother's comforting hand away and ran out the room and out of the house itself.

The tears just kept coming for poor Betsy. Her vision was blurred but that didn't faze her. She just continued walking; thinking back to her mentor and her first time in Colombia. Clara had been like a mother to her from the beginning. Taking her under her wing and showing her the ropes around the museum and Colombia itself. If anyone knew about the history of Colombia or the stories and legends like El Dorado it was Clara. She always seemed to know what to say to put a smile back on Betsy's face and Betsy was going to miss that, more deeply than anyone knew. The worst part was Betsy blamed herself for her teacher's death. It most likely had to do with the treasure and if it was, most likely Ian was involved. '_Ian,'_ Betsy thought to herself with a scowl on her face. Then another thought came crashing down on her, _'the inside guy.' _Who could it possibly be? None of it made any sense. Why would a new employee get involved with someone like Ian? Unless they had something to gain, but was money really it? Was money the only thing on these people's minds?

* * *

The remaining members of the team went to the museum to meet Agent Sedusky who was waiting for them at the main entrance of the museum.

"Thank you for coming," he greeted them by shaking each of their hands and walking with them into the museum, "we got a call from the Colombian Embassy saying they had a murder and that one of the men we wanted was involved," Sedusky explained taking a file from one of his guys before going into the security room, "they told us where he was staying but when we got there he had checked out."

"Wait a minute Ian isn't in the Bogota Hotel anymore," Ben asked and then continuing, "We were just there with him that's impossible."

"Well you know what they say nothing is impossible Ben, you proved that to me when you found the Templar Treasure," Sedusky said looking down at the file in his hands, "we have one witness who was shot in the arm from behind but they didn't see who it was that had come into the room."

"Name," Ben asked looking around the museum for any sign of Ian or that Sean guy.

"Ricardo Martinez," Sedusky answered.

"Oh my gosh Ricky is he okay," Abigail asked recognizing the name of Clara's secretary immediately.

"He's fine just a little distraught at the moment."

"Who could blame him," Riley muttered from the back of the group his mind on Betsy.

"Can we talk to him," Ben asked Sedusky.

"Of course he's just through there," he replied pointing to a door to the right before talking with another one of his guys holding a tape. The other three went through the door and found Ricardo sitting on a stretcher his left arm wrapped from his shoulder to just above his elbow.

"Mr. Gates, Ms. Chase, Mr. Poole," Ricardo greeted grimly from his place his eyes red from shed tears.

"Hello Mr. Martinez, how are you feeling," Ben asked.

"Physically I'm fine, emotionally I'm not too sure," he muttered another tear escaping, "I almost blame myself for not seeing the shooter."

"It wasn't your fault Ricardo," Abigail said comfortingly.

"That's what the Americans keep telling me but it doesn't change the fact that the woman who has been a friend to me for years is dead," he mumbled looking down at his injured arm and added angrily, "and all I received is a shot in the arm."

"It'll be fine Ricardo."

"Betsy," Ricardo said looking around for the person, "why isn't she here with you is she alright? Oh how could I ask that? She's probably more miserable than I am."

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone," Ben asked looking over the office they were in.

"The chair was blocking my view," he answered looking down.

The team settled on the information they received and after Sedusky promised to call them immediately when there was more information he would call them, the team went back to Julia's house to wait for the final member of the team to come home.

* * *

Betsy was sitting on a curb somewhere in the city. It was getting dark by the sun's position it was close to 6. This triggered a memory Betsy had from her first time in Bogota with Clara at the museum.

_Every night Clara would lock up her office around seven and head home but one night when Betsy went into her office to say good bye Clara was just sitting at her desk looking over copies of black and white pictures spread across her desk with only her office desk light on. Curious, Betsy stepped into the office closing the door since Ricardo at that time was already gone. The museum closed at seven. Clara became aware of another presence and looked up from her studying and smiled at her American intern. _

"_What are you still doing here Betsy you should be going home," Clara said looking back down at the pictures._

"_I was just coming in to say goodbye," Betsy said walking toward the desk peering over the pictures. They seemed to be drawings of different sceneries, like rivers, lakes, mountains and trees, "What are you looking at?"_

"_These are just blow up pictures from the El Dorado map," she said continuing to gaze down at the pictures._

"_Why are you looking at them," Betsy asked softly._

"_Well I always look at them. I just like to remind myself of the legend. It's quite a wondrous tale," she said softly to herself. Betsy studied the pictures when she noticed that the same object was in each scene._

"_What do the suns represent," she asked her teacher._

"_You know, it took me a long time to realize what these pictures had in common," Clara muttered amusedly to her observant student, "I don't know for sure but if you notice how in this picture the sun is rising and then in this one it's right in the middle?" Betsy nodded before Clara continued, "I'm thinking it represents a specific time." _

"_A time, like 2:30, 3:30, 4:30…?" _

"_Yup exactly like that. When the sun rises it's roughly six, when the sun is mid sky, that's mid day which is 12:00, and when it sets…6:00." Clara explained simply as Betsy absorbed the new information._

"_So what time would this be," Betsy asked pointing to a picture where the sun was rising just beyond the trees shinning to a lake which looked like Lake Guatavita only this one had a water fall. _

"_We can only round so I would say 10:30," Clara said Betsy smiling. _

"_That's seems like a pretty accurate time to just be rounding."_

"_Well I did say that I always look at these pictures," Clara added with a sly smile before closing the file and escorting Betsy out of the museum to go home. That night was the last night Betsy saw those pictures. _

A tear slowly slid down Betsy's already tear stained face and with another sigh she wiped her face clean and made her way back to Julia's. She retraced her steps the best she could and ended up at the house around midnight. She had strayed pretty far from home, but she made it. When she opened the door all was quiet and dark except for a lamp shinning light onto the occupied couch where Riley Poole was sitting in. Riley quickly rose and stepped closer to Betsy.

"Where is everyone," Betsy asked her voice sounding hoarse from all the crying.

"Asleep," he answered simply. Betsy broke down again falling to the ground and Riley didn't waste a minute before crouching down next to her and gathering the sobbing girl into his arms, whispering comforting words into her ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter has taken me awhile but I think it's as good as it could be. This one reveals something that the characters have been wondering since this whole story started so enjoy and please don't forget to REVIEW!!**

It was five in the morning when Abigail discovered something very entertaining.

"Ben," Abigail whispered to her sleeping boyfriend, shaking his shoulder, "Ben." Abigail called again finally Ben swatted her hand away.

"What—what is it," he asked lifting his head up from his pillow looking at Abigail.

"Betsy's back," she said simply moving away from the bed as her boyfriend sprung up from the bed as if she had just told him the house was on fire.

"Where—is she okay?" he asked looking around the room frantically.

"Shhhh," Abigail hissed, "c'mon she's downstairs."

Abigail and Ben quietly went down the stairs and stopped at the foot of the stairs where they had a clear view of the couch. Ben was still pretty asleep so it only seemed like a big lump on the couch but once he rubbed his eyes a little he could distinguish what it really was.

"Oh geez," he muttered disgusted but he really wasn't. For some reason he was okay with it. There lied Riley and Betsy on the couch. Riley's arm draped over his sister's shoulder and Betsy lying on top of him.

"Aren't they cute," Abigail cooed at the sleeping couple.

"Yeah cute, can I go back to bed now?" Ben asked yawning. Abigail scoffed and muttered "Kill joy" before following him back upstairs, the couple on the couch not even moving from their place.

The sun crept into the room through the curtains onto Betsy's face. Squinting her eyes closed, Betsy let out a light groan before feeling her chest going up and down. Her eyes shot open to see a still sleeping Riley Poole. A smile slowly found its way onto Betsy's face as she gazed down at the man who comforted her last night. Riley was definitely something new for Betsy. Yeah she had her fair share of boyfriends in the past but never had a guy shown her this much kindness before. Usually when a boy sees a girl crying, a siren goes off saying 'get out of there', but no not Riley had stuck with her and even helped her fall asleep. As if feeling Betsy watching him, Riley stretched and opened his eyes.

"Morning," Betsy whispered looking into Riley's oh so beautiful blue gray eyes. Riley smiled up to her before mumbling a 'good morning'.

"How are you feeling," he whispered indicating her crying from last night.

Riley had been really nervous waiting for Betsy last night. He didn't know if he should go out in the van and look for her or just wait for her at the house. Ben told him to stay here, that she would most likely come back. Riley wasn't that sure but he stayed nonetheless. He couldn't sleep knowing that Betsy wasn't home. He also couldn't get the thought of maybe Ian finding her and kidnapping her to get to the map. Ian would do that. He knew he would, I mean it was Ian. Ian had threatened to shoot him all because Ben wouldn't tell him the rest of the clue on the Charlotte. It was definitely an experience Riley wouldn't want Betsy to be put through. If Betsy hadn't come in at the time she had Riley would have been straight out the door the van keys in hand. But she was there and that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Better, thanks to you," Betsy mumbled shyly.

"No need to thank me, I know how much she meant to you," Riley replied seeing the sadness return in Betsy's eyes for a moment before vanishing again and her smile brighten.

"Yeah well, she wouldn't have wanted me to completely stop living. I think that would have made her haunt me for the rest of my life," she said lightheartedly before her and Riley heard someone clear their throat by the stairs.

"Good morning," Abigail greeted already dressed for the day looking at Betsy and Riley slyly, Ben behind her.

"Uh," Betsy said before getting up, "morning. How did you sleep?"

"Good, you," Abigail asked looking between Riley and Betsy suspiciously.

"Fine, um, I'm going to go upstairs shower before I change," Betsy said moving past Ben and Abigail who followed behind her with a huge grin on her face while Ben continued to stare fixedly on Riley. Riley shuffled uncomfortably on his seat before breaking the silence.

"Look Ben—" he started but didn't end.

"You don't have to explain anything Riley," Ben said breaking into a smile, "For some reason this doesn't bug me as much as I thought it would. Actually, I never thought about it," he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Well Ben nothing happened, nothing's going on. I just stayed down here to help her," Riley said still scared if Ben was just pulling his leg to get something out of him and then hurt him.

"Riley its okay I'm not going to hurt you," Ben said with a chuckle reading his friend, "but you do know what they're doing up there, right?" Ben asked indicating to where Abigail and Betsy just ran up to. When Riley nodded a no, Ben continued, "They're probably talking about last night." Oh how true Ben was.

"Abigail I'm begging you, please drop this," Betsy asked pulling some new clothes out of her bag.

"Not until you tell me what happened," Abigail said sitting on her bed.

"There's nothing to tell, nothing happened," Betsy said.

"Oh really," Abigail said with a smile that she knew would break Betsy.

"He just comforted me okay," she answered a small smile gracing her features as she thought about it.

"I knew it, look at that smile," Abigail gushed as she saw her friend's face light up.

"Nothing happened, I just… I don't know Riley was just so sweet to me last night. Holding me and talking to me it really helped."

"Aw…How come Ben doesn't do that?" Abigail asked angrily as Betsy went to the bathroom to shower.

After breakfast Julia asked Betsy to come with her to the market to buy some vegetables she would need for tonight's dinner. Julia hoped it would take her mind off of what happened the day before. Clara had been a good friend of Julia ever since Betsy had come to Colombia. Julia knew it was now up to her to keep Betsy safe no matter what, just like Clara had.

"So what do you need," Betsy asked once they arrived at the market. Julia didn't answer though but smiled comfortingly to Betsy.

"I'm going to miss her too you know," Julia said looking up at Betsy who had stopped walking.

"Julia, please," Betsy begged.

"I'm only saying, mija, she cared so much about you. She did anything to keep you safe," she interrupted.

"Yeah and I'm sick and tired of people needing to protect me all the time. It's because of me Clara is dead," Betsy said looking miserable.

"But she cared about you, we all do. This man that is trying to get the treasure is a real threat to you, Betsy. It worried her. You might not think you need protection but you do." Betsy didn't know whether to be angry or touched by what Julia said but she decided to go with the last one and smiled putting her arm around Julia.

"Thanks," she said walking into the market.

"Can you get me some cilantro," Julia asked looking down at her list of groceries.

"Cilantro?" Betsy asked disgusted, "I hate cilantro."

"Then I guess you don't want me to make salsa tonight," Julia said teasingly walking away to get milk.

"I'll get the cilantro," Betsy said grabbing a bag from the roll and going over to the vegetable. Betsy stood looking at the little tied bunches of cilantro skeptically. It took a lot to pick the best and freshest cilantro. You got to make sure it doesn't have any yellow leaves or black ones. It has to be a perfect dark green and the smell is important as well. It's hard to explain what kind of smell to look out for but once you find it you know this is the one.

"Excuse me," a voice said from beside Betsy and when she looked up to answer the person her voice got caught in her throat. Ian stood there with a very eerie smile on his face.

"Ian, what…" Betsy said but her voice lowered when Ian's smile deepened.

"Ian, I thought I was Alexander," he said in a fake puzzled tone. Betsy's eyes widened at what she had just done and made to make a quick leave but she felt something hard hit her back as he grabbed her shoulder. There was a sharp click and Betsy was pretty sure it was a gun that was being held against her back, "No, I don't think so Ms. Costrano or should I say Ms. Gates."

"Ian, please," she pleaded looking around to make sure Julia was out of sight.

"Tell me Elizabeth is Ben here," he asked and when Betsy nodded a no he asked, "Abigail," another nod, "Riley?" he said but Betsy nodded again, "you came here alone well that wasn't a very smart move on your part was it?" he chuckled but stopped abruptly when Betsy elbowed him between his ribs and fell onto his knees and Betsy ran to find Julia. Julia wasn't too far she was getting some peppermint when she felt someone grab her shoulder and was alarmed to find an out of breathe Betsy.

"Julia you have to get out of here," Julia was about to say something but Betsy cut her off, "I don't have time to explain just tell Ben that Ian knows, okay? He'll know what you're talking about." Betsy ran away into the next isle to look out for Ian and make it to the front exit. Ian had just run into the isle left from hers so Betsy took this opportunity to run out of the store.

The marketplace was pretty crowded with people but it usually is on Saturday mornings. Betsy maneuvered her way between bunches of people when she turned around she could see Sean, from the restaurant, about 20 yards away pointing to her and two other guys running after her. Betsy darted into the alley way next to her and climbed up the ladder leading to the roof of the market. Running along the roof top Betsy stopped at the edge leaning forward, she discovered she was 30 feet in the air and there was about a five foot gap between rooftops. She heard people behind her and when she investigated saw Sean and the two other guys reaching the rooftop as well. Making a quick decision Betsy took in a deep breath and jumped to the other roof. Suddenly Betsy heard gun shots behind her and without looking back kept running; jumping again onto rooftop, after rooftop, after rooftop, when she landed to one gap that was much farther than five feet apart.

"End of the line Ms. Gates turn around slowly and come with us," Sean shouted over the noise from below. Betsy looked down again and noticed there was a ladder on the next building and if she jumped far enough, she could make it and run into the crowd where she could hide, "Now!" He shouted again when Betsy didn't turn around. Betsy did what they told her but before they could reach her, she spun around and jumped. The three men looked on in shock, saw her grab onto the ladder and begin to climb down. Betsy thought she was home free but suddenly her escape was blocked by another person standing lazily looking straight at her shamelessly. Betsy stopped and looked at the person before realizing who she was looking at.

"No," Betsy gasped backing away only to be held by Sean who had climbed down the ladder when Betsy was too busy observing the person in front of her.

* * *

Ben's phone began to ring when he, Abigail and Riley were sitting in the living room waiting for Betsy and Julia to come back from the market. When he picked it up Agent Sedusky spoke on the other end urgently.

"Ben where is your sister? Is she there with you?" he asked quickly not even exchanging any kind of greeting.

"What—no, why," Ben asked worriedly into the phone.

"Where is she," Sedusky asked.

"She's at the marketplace with Julia," he answered, Abigail and Riley looking on confused written across their faces.

"You need to find her and keep her there; she's in a lot of danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Ben, your sister's file is missing from Ms. Dominguez's intern files," Sedusky informed and then added, "It has the address of where you are staying right now and the phone number… and Ben there is something else," Sedusky said not wanting to say what he knew he had to.

"What is it," Ben asked before hearing a loud knock on the door and then a flushed Julia running in.

"There was a short word scribbled onto her desk and when analyzed we found out that it had been written by Ms. Dominguez herself before she was killed…Ben I think I know whose behind this."

"He knows," Julia said to Abigail who looked at her confused.

"Who knows what," Abigail asked trying to calm Julia down.

"What did it say?" Ben asked not sure if he wanted to hear what Sedusky had to say.

"Ricardo."

"Ian knows," Julia said tears falling from worry for Betsy. Abigail's eyes widened and when she looked at Ben, he had the same look. Riley on the other hand looked at the others completely confused at what had just been revealed so he asked what exactly was on his mind.

"What?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long but school is really starting to catch up to me. Nothing to be concerned about the story will continue until it ends.** **Again I'm really sorry and thank you for the great reviews.**

"How could you," Betsy shouted as she pounded her suppose friend on the chest before being pulled away by Sean and one of the other guys who had been chasing her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ricardo said wiping some nonexistent dust from his waist coat.

"How could you do this to her, to me," Betsy asked trying to pull away from Sean, "She took you in when you had no where else to go. How could you, Ricky?"

"First off its Ricardo, I hate it when you call me Ricky. Second of all, family," he said simply looking straight at Betsy. Ian appeared after, catching his breath still clutching his stomach where Betsy had elbowed him, "Put her in the car." Ricardo ordered and the four men obliged.

* * *

"What did she say," Ben asked looking at a distraught Julia on the couch as Riley sat on the arm chair shocked at the news Ben and Abigail just told him. 

Ian has Betsy. Ricardo _and _Ian have Betsy. The worst part was Ben and Abigail both are not going to do anything until they hear from Sedusky again. They expected Riley to just sit there and wait as Betsy was probably hurt or worse…Riley didn't want to think about it. It was too painful to think about. The most likely move they will make is going to Lake Guatavita tomorrow for the treasure, but Betsy always said that the treasure didn't exist. When they find their answer, they won't need Betsy anymore and that's what frightened Riley the most.

"She didn't tell me much of anything only what I've told you, that 'Ian knows'," Julia sniffed as another tear escaped. Her face was twisted with worry.

"We have to do something," Riley said rising from his seat looking at Ben who continued to stare at the wall.

"And what do you propose we do Riley," Ben asked frustrated, "You all of a sudden had an epiphany and know where my sister is being kept because if you do please enlighten us all!" Riley slowly sat back down in the armchair he had just vacated. He hated to admit it but he did not like it at all when Ben yelled at him and he was not exactly prepared for it. He wasn't used to it either Ben rarely ever yelled at him.

"Ben stop it," Abigail said glaring at her boyfriend, "I know you're upset, we all are but now is not the time to lose our heads." Ben stood there again glaring at the wall when he swiftly turned around and went upstairs; slamming the door behind him. "Don't let him get to you Riley he's just upset right now," Abigail said comfortingly to Riley, but something snapped in Riley and nothing could have prepared Abigail for what was about to happen.

"He's upset? _He's _upset?" Riley whispered getting louder with every word, "I'm the one that has been sitting here waiting for something to happen. This entire trip I've said we shouldn't do this. We shouldn't have put her in Ian's way but no. No one ever listens to Riley. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Well, how about now, huh? How about now? Do you see it now? The danger you two put her in. She should have never had dinner with Ian. She should have never gone to the market by herself. I said it every time and now she's gone. Most likely hurt by now and all you guys can tell me, is to wait. Wait for what? For another five maybe ten minutes to pass. Every minute she could be getting hurt or worse. It seemed like I was the only one who cared. I didn't want to put her through this. I was the only one who cared…and she didn't even see it…"

Abigail stood there speechless. This was the first time since she's known Riley that he ever lost control. He yelled at her. Riley had never yelled at her or anyone for that matter. Abigail knew where Riley was coming from. He cared for Betsy a lot and now he doesn't know where she is or if she's even alive. That would frustrate anyone even Riley. Riley fell back into his seat sighing.

"Don't worry Riley," Abigail whispered rubbing his back as Riley put his face in his hands trying to calm down, "We'll find her."

* * *

Betsy was thrown into a dark green van that was just parked outside of the market where her and Julia had been. After duct taping her mouth closed and binding her wrists and ankles together, she just sat back and waited until they arrived at…wherever they were taking her. Finally for what felt like a life time, they stopped outside of a shack like house that looked like no one had lived in it for a long time. The van door opened to reveal Michael, one of Ian's guys, who pulled her out and escorted her inside of the shack with Ricardo at the front, Ian and the others following behind. 

Betsy was shoved aside onto a couch that really wasn't too comfortable. The cushions were so flimsy that the moment she was thrown down, the cushion sunk and her spine made contact with the wooden board holding up the couch. Betsy inhaled sharply with pain when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Ian.

"Are you alright?" he whispered helping her straighten up. Betsy pulled away from him refusing to look at him. Ian continued to look at her for a second before looking away and walking to stand by Sean.

"Now, Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Ricardo asked in a false worried tone. Betsy glared at him angrily and Ricardo let out a gasp, "Oh my dear, why are you not answering me?" Betsy looked away having no desire to answer even if she could. "Sean it seems our guest is having trouble answering can you please remove the tape."

Sean grunted, walking toward Betsy and without warning reached forward and ripped the tape off. Betsy let out a yelp of pain falling into the couch.

"There that's better," Ricardo said nodding his thanks to Sean. Betsy sat back up breathing heavy. Ian flinched at her red mouth where the tape had been ripped from, "Now Betsy I'm going to ask you this once, where is the map to El Dorado?" Betsy kept her mouth shut, staring at the ground. Ricardo moved forward and seized her face which still ached from the tape, "Where is the map Betsy?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"I'm sure Clara told you," he said gripping her face tighter.

"No, she never told me," she replied through gritted teeth looking into his eyes.

"That map is rightfully mine," he hissed.

"Ricky, why are you doing this?" Betsy asked.

"Don't; don't make your self seem like the victim. _I_ am the victim. My family was the victim," he said letting go of her face turning away.

"Family," Betsy whispered staring at his back, "She was your family!" she shouted incredulously.

"Wrong," he shouted, "my family doesn't get very much respect around here or in Spain."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come now Elizabeth I'm sure our Clara told you about my background," he said smiling unpleasantly. Betsy nodded a no and Ricardo let out a laugh, "Surely she spoke to you about _my_ ancestor Jose Martinez."

Realization hit Betsy in less than a second. Jose Martinez was a Spanish survivor of an earlier expedition, who, after living for ten years among the some Indians, appeared in Margarita about 1586. He claimed that he had been taken to the Golden City.

"You're related to him, wow that explains a lot," Betsy said the last part more to herself but Ricardo still heard her.

"Do not mock me," he yelled angrily, "That map belongs to me, the treasure belongs to me, where is the map Betsy?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you," Betsy sneered. Ricardo sighed and motioned Ian forward.

"Take her to the room in the back, if she says anything come and see me," he said looking at Betsy one last time before she was pulled to her feet and dragged to her new room.

The room was dark and empty except for another flimsy couch. Ian sat her down softly, slowly untying her feet but before doing so he looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm going to untie you. You promise you won't hit me," he whispered to her. Betsy debated with herself but eventually sighed in defeat and nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue with anyone at the moment. Sorting her feet out he stepped back and examined her, "Why didn't you tell him where the map is?"

"Well, Ian, believe it or not Clara did not tell me everything," Betsy said tugging at her hands but stopped when the rope began to burn.

"So you really _don't_ know where the map is," he stated looking around the room.

"No I don't, but I studied it enough times to know it," she said tugging at the ropes again but another pain shot through her. She sighed and let her hands drop onto her lap.

"You have it memorized," Ricardo asked from the door way none of the occupants in the room had seen or heard him coming. Betsy didn't answer and Ian knew what was coming, "Well then, you will me our map," he said with a smile. He looked to Ian and his smile deepened before walking out.

"Something tells me I shouldn't have said that," Betsy said letting her head drop in misery.

* * *

"We haven't heard anything, yet," Sedusky said to his worried friend. 

"There have been no sightings of her," Ben asked rubbing his tired face.

"I'm sorry Ben but we're doing the best we can to find your sister."

Suddenly, a ring sounded from inside the house. A phone was ringing. Ben checked his phone but it wasn't his. Riley and Abigail looked at him and both shrugged. Ben got up from his seat and went upstairs following the sound. It was coming from inside their room. Ben opened the door and walked inside to see his sister's phone on the dresser lighting up. He grabbed the phone and saw it read Alexander. An ugly feeling set in but regardless Ben put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello," he said hesitantly and the voice he knew so well and dreaded to hear replied.

"Hello, Ben," Ian greeted from the other end.

"What do you want Ian, where is my sister," Ben asked trying to stay calm and to keep his voice even.

"She's fine, for now—"

"Don't you dare hurt her," Ben interrupted threateningly.

"I don't think you're in the position to be issuing threats, eh Ben? Now you don't have to worry about me hurting your sister, but she is in danger. Tomorrow we will be heading to Lake Guatavita. Ricardo wants to use her as the map but once Ricardo has the treasure—"

"He won't have any use for her," Ben finished dreading that time but still confused, "Why are you telling me this Ian?"

"Because you are not the only one who cares for your sister." The line died after that statement and Ben wasted no time to tell the others this new information.

"We're not even sure the treasure exists," Abigail said after Ben explained them what Ian had told him.

"Betsy was more than sure the treasure didn't exist," Riley said remembering when she had told them about the legend of El Dorado.

"Exactly, but whatever outcome there is, they all end the same, Ricardo will no longer need my sister," Ben explained. What he said was true. If the treasure didn't exist Ricardo will get frustrated and take it out on his sister. If the treasure did miraculously exist then Ricardo will have to get rid of his sister then too. Either way, the ending was the same.

"What do we do Ben?" Riley asked looking at Ben who sat back in his seat thinking.

"We meet them at Lake Guatavita."


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ!!! A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I noticed I'm still getting readers. YAY!! But none are reviewing. (tear) Speaking of tears this one is a real tear jerker at least it was for me and I'm the one who wrote it. Hahaha. Anyway it is sad so shall I suggest some tissues close at hand. Oh and if you haven't noticed this story is coming to a fast close. There will probably be only like maybe three at the most chapters after this. Please, readers review new and old.**

"Are you sure we're going the right way," Ricardo asked Betsy from the front of the group, Betsy in the back with Ian walking beside her. Ian had not liked the conversation he had overheard last night between Ricardo and Sean.

"_We will do anything and everything that is necessary even if that means to kill," Ricardo whispered to Sean._

Ian had not liked the spark in either Sean's or especially Ricardo's eyes. They both new something and it involved hurting Betsy so Ian stayed behind with her. He would protect her over his own life, even if he did not want to admit it to himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Betsy began in a frustrated tone, "There is nothing special about the map. It leads you directly to Lake Guatavita."

"Remember when I used to tell you that your sarcasm will get you in trouble some day," Ricardo said glaring daggers over his shoulder to Betsy.

"Looks like you were right for once," Betsy said returning his glare. Ricardo's grip tightened on his hidden gun at his side but he slowly calmed himself. "Soon," he convinced himself. But soon was not coming fast enough.

The group stopped for a break by an old fallen over tree. Clara had told Betsy that the tree had been there since forever and if you looked closely above the arrow, which was recently placed there by tourists to point them to Lake Guatavita, there was a small statement of advice carved into the tree. It was a very random statement and it made no sense to Betsy but it was still a very traditional statement.

"Follow your heart." Of course the statement was not carved in English but Betsy could still read it. It was sad to think that this statement was so true yet it brought upon the worst outcomes, but sometimes it brought out the best outcomes. It was just better to keep things to yourself at least that's what Betsy thought for now.

* * *

"We don't have time to wait," Ben shouted at an officer who had just told them that they still had heard nothing from the other officers stacking out at Lake Guatavita, "My sister is out there." 

"I understand senor (sir), but please I'm only following orders," the officer said.

Before Ben could say anything else Sedusky's voice rang out from the officer's walky-talky "Suspects have been sighted, I repeat suspect's have been sighted."

"That's our cue to go," Ben said grabbing the van keys. Seeing the other officials moving at a leisurely pace Ben added, "We have an hour of road ahead of us people let's move."

* * *

"That's it let's keep moving," Ricardo ordered and everyone began to move as ordered except Betsy. 

"What do you think you're going to find Ricky, huh?" Betsy asked from her spot on a rock. Ricardo looked at her expressionless as she continued, "What do you think you're going to find that no one else has? People have drained that lake time and time again and each time coming back empty handed. What makes you think you're so god damn special?" She snarled her bitterness for Clara's death settling in. Clara had spent her whole life searching and now this guy thinks he can just find it just like that.

"Wow, Betsy, I don't think you're in the position to disrespect," Ricardo said turning away and walking.

"You won't find anything because you are not worthy enough. Just because your family has a bad reputation, oh boo hoo," Betsy taunted but shut her mouth when Ricardo gave the signal for Sean to pull his gun at her.

"No, no Sean," Ian said getting in front of Betsy. He knew something like this was going to happen, "Ricardo let me talk to her I'll shut her up."

"You would protect her wouldn't you Mr. Howe," Ricardo said looking straight at Ian, "That's all you've done since you found out who she was."

"Please," Ian said looking at Sean who let down his gun. Ian sighed but his relief was short lived when Ricardo pulled out his and shot. The bullet entered Ian's stomach before Betsy could react to the gun being pulled out. Betsy let out a surprise yell as Ian crumpled to the ground at her feet.

"Oh god, Ian," Betsy said getting to her knees, but stopped short when she heard a click from Ricardo's gun and had it aimed at her head.

"That's right your protector is dead," Ricardo said looking to Ian briefly, "Now we shall continue with no more delay." He smiled bitterly and motioned with his for Betsy to go in front of him. Betsy obliged with one last glance to Ian.

The group finally arrived to the lake where it was empty of any life. Ricardo was about to say something when sirens could be heard in the distance getting louder. They were obviously coming close to where they were positioned and Ricardo knew it. He looked to everyone not exactly knowing what to do next. He wasn't expecting the authorities to arrive, especially this early. Someone must have tipped them off of their plan and there was only one person that he knew could have done that. He quickly re-pointed his gun at Betsy, his back to the forest. Betsy's hands shot up in surrender.

"How did you call them," he demanded.

"I didn't call them, I don't have a phone to call them with," Betsy said trying to reason with Ricardo before he lost his temper and shot her.

"You're lying," he shouted the gun trembling anxiously in his hand.

"No Ricky, think about it how was I going to call them," Betsy said her hands still up. She was scared and confused as Ricardo was. How did the police know they were here? The sirens were getting louder and louder. The louder they got the more Ricardo's hand trembled. Ricardo's mind raced with possible escape routs but he could think of none. He finally made up his mind and his hand stilled.

"The rest of you go back to the van. I'll be there shortly," Ricardo ordered back at his crew who acquiesced running as fast as they could away from the scene. "I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you Elizabeth please greet Clara when you see her for me," he said with a bitter smile cocking his gun. Betsy stared into the barrel of gun thinking about the last couple of days; about her mom, about her brother, about her family and about Riley. The night Clara died came flashing back into her mind as Riley had held her comfortingly chasing her sadness away with his sarcastic humor. The thought of never being able to tell Riley how she really felt ate at Betsy's heart more than anything else. She guessed the statement on the trunk of the tree was right. If she had followed her heart from the beginning maybe she would be happily dying rather than hating herself for not saying anything. The saying her teacher had told her in high school was right. In twenty years you will regret the things you didn't do rather than the things you did. "Good bye, Elizabeth."

Betsy shut her eyes tightly and the sound of a gun firing resounded throughout the clearing. Betsy felt no pain. Was this how death was supposed to feel? Painless? She suddenly felt very happy that Ian didn't have to go through much pain along with Clara. Betsy hesitantly opened one eye and saw Ricardo's body lying lifeless on the ground, gun still in hand. When she opened the other, she looked around the clearing for the source of the bullet. Standing there on the path, was Ian gun held now limply in his hand as he held his painful wound. Betsy stood shocked at what she was seeing but was instantly relieved. Breaking out of her shocked trance Betsy ran to Ian who instantly collapsed once she was close enough to catch him. She fell with him to the ground and held his upper body close to her. Ian's breathing became harsh and labored as he tried to fight his own death.

"Ian," Betsy whispered as her hands began to get covered in blood. This did not look good.

"I…I," Ian began but Betsy quickly shushed him.

"No, no Ian, don't say anything just wait help is coming," Betsy said comfortingly as she tried to hold back tears.

"Th-then what, I go back to jail," he said hoarsely, "I-I die either way."

"You're not going to die," she stated trying to convince her self more than Ian. Ian's breathing was beginning to slow down and Betsy had a feeling that it wasn't a good sign. "Ian, c'mon keep looking at me." She said pleadingly a tear finally slipping from her eye. Ian broke out in a painful smile.

"I think that was the f-first time you ever wanted me to actually look at you," he said the smile still in place. Betsy smiled back silently hoping that he would live.

Silence again settled between them as Betsy kept an ear out for any sounds of people coming. A gurgling sound came from Ian and Betsy looked back down and saw him struggling to breathe. Betsy let out a frustrated groan.

"Why did you have to do that? Why does everyone have to protect me?" she asked angrily not expecting a response from the dying man in her arms.

"You…are worth saving," he whispered using his blood covered hand to hold hers. His grip tightened as his struggle continued. More tears fell from Betsy's eyes. A sigh was heard in the clearing and Ian's hand fell lifeless to his side.

"Ian, Ian," Betsy called her voice getting louder and louder as the truth settled. "No, no Ian!" she yelled but she got no response. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore and let them freely fall. She sobbed over his body for what seemed like hours until she heard yelling. The incoherent yelling slowly turned to shouts of her name being called by her brother, Riley, Abigail and some other voices she couldn't point out. Ben was the first to come into the clearing and see his sister huddled on the ground…motionless.

Dread filled Ben as he ran to his sister. As he got closer, though, he noticed that her shoulders were shacking and she was sobbing uncontrollably over something in her arms. It was a body, Ian's body.

"Betsy," Ben whispered crouching down next to his distraught sister. Betsy looked up at Ben, her face flushed and tear stained; her eyes bloodshot and puffy from her crying.

"He tried to protect me," she hiccupped repeating this sentence softly, still holding Ian. Ben observed his sister more and noticed her clothes and hands were stained with Ian's blood. Looking behind her he saw Ricardo's body.

Abigail gasped as she observed the scene in front of her. Riley was just as shocked but more concerned than anything. What was to happen to Betsy now? Would she be the same after all of this?

Betsy blamed herself for everything. If she just would have followed Ricardo's warnings maybe Ian would still be alive. If she had not come with her brother all of this would have turned out differently. Clara would still be alive. Betsy would not be hurt over Ian's death and Ricardo would be going to jail like he was supposed to be. Nothing turned out the way it was supposed to.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here is the second to the last chapter. I will be posting up a new Phantom of the Opera fan fiction soon so look out for that if you're interested. This is the chapter where everything becomes okay again. YAY for happy endings. Lol. **

Betsy was taken to a hospital where she was observed for any hidden wounds, broken bones, etc. Ben, Riley and Abigail sat in the overly hot waiting room miserably for any news. Ben stood pacing back and forth while Riley and Abigail sat only Riley held his face in his hands. Riley was just getting more nervous watching Ben walk back and forth.

"Excuse me," a man said dressed in a blue robe, "are you with Miss Gates?"

"Yes we are," Ben answered eagerly.

"She will be fine she has no serious injuries except for some scratches and bruises. There is something," The doctor said pulling off his glasses to look at the group. "She is in shock and is going through a lot of depression. I would like to keep her here till tomorrow when I suggest you take the next flight home. She needs to get away from here and needs to be with loved ones." He advised putting his glasses back on.

"Can we see her," Ben asked.

"I'm afraid not," he replied looking regrettable, "she does not wish to have visitors at this time."

Ben stared at the doctor's retreating form as he thought over what the doctor had just said. She didn't want to see them.

Betsy on the other hand sat in her room on the hospital bed she was forced to sleep in for one more night. Police had told her that Ian's body would be buried back at D.C. Clara on the other hand had written in her will that she wished to be cremated. She didn't elaborate on anything else on her will until more folders were recovered from her office and it was found out that Clara had made one last will and testament that involved something for Betsy. Agent Sedusky had made the delivery personally.

"Miss Gates," he greeted taking a seat by her bed.

"Agent Sedusky," she greeted in return her voice hoarse from not being used.

"I suppose I should start by giving you your plane ticket for tomorrow," he said handing her the ticket, "it is set to leave at noon."

"Thank you," she said setting the ticket on her bed next to her.

"The next thing is this." Agent Sedusky held a manila folder out to her that had the keywords El Dorado scribbled on it. It was the same folder Clara had been studying that night in her freshman year. "Along with this," he continued this time holding an envelope with her name on it. "She had made it very clear in her will that she wanted you to have these items and her ashes."

Tears began to cloud Betsy's vision as she stared down at Clara's old belongings.

"Where are the ashes," she asked.

"They'll be given to you once you leave for the airport," he replied. Betsy nodded in understanding before opening the folder. There were the pictures of the map of El Dorado just like Betsy knew they would be. She smiled serenely to herself as she gazed down at the pictures. The picture of the lake with the waterfall fell into Betsy's hands and there was something scrawled on the left bottom corner in Clara's familiar smooth cursive. _10:10. _It read.

"I'll leave you. I have much to do here before going back to Washington," Sedusky said with a smile holding his hand out. "Goodbye Miss Gates I hope we meet again in better circumstances."

"Goodbye Agent Sedusky I do to," she said returning his smile and taking his hand.

"How is she," Ben asked as Sedusky came into the waiting room.

"She's fine Ben. She smiled," he replied smirking. Ben nodded moving from Sedusky's way. Sedusky put a comforting hand over Ben's shoulder before leaving the hospital.

_Betsy,_

_Unfortunately I am not able to give this to you personally. In the portfolio I left you, you will find the photographs you caught me with that night in my office. Study them well and remember the legend for it is quite a legend, don't you think? Out of all of my students Betsy you were the one that held most promise. I came to care for you Betsy much like a mother would love her daughter and I will miss you. I would like you to go to the sight where El Dorado is and spread my ashes there. Do this one last thing for me Betsy. Do not mourn the dead, mija. Remember them and keep them close. _

_Love,_

_Clara_

_P.S. Follow your heart, for that is where you can always find me._

Betsy felt one last tear caress her cheek before landing on her robe. Wiping her tears away Betsy knew what she had to do the next day before she left Colombia for the United States.

"Geez why did you insist on walking," Riley complained from the back of the group. Betsy glared playfully back at Riley Clara's urn in hand before stopping at the tree trunk where she had just been almost 24 hours before. "I think this is the first treasure hunt we go home empty handed." Riley commented while Ben observed his sister as she stared fixedly at the tree.

"Follow your heart," she whispered more to herself than anyone else but Ben had caught it.

"What did you say Betsy," Ben asked as he looked at the tree as well.

"Follow your heart," Betsy repeated, "It's what the tree says." She elaborated before taking out Clara's letter. "She said 'for that is where you can always find me." She muttered rereading the post script again. Betsy lowered her head and her shoulders began to tremble. From the other's point of view it seemed like she was crying again.

"What's the matter," Abigail asked reaching for Betsy who spun around but was not crying she was laughing.

"I think Clara left us a clue," she said holding the letter up.

"Why do you think that," Ben asked before the group huddled together to listen to Betsy's theory.

"She said to 'follow your heart, for that is where you can always find me.' Coincidence, I think not," Betsy said.

"Well where else could it possibly mean," Riley asked looking around, "Were in the middle of nowhere."

"Well as we know to the right leads us to Lake Guatavita but to our left leads us deeper to the Andes Mountains," Betsy said.

"How could we know that it means to go there," Abigail asked looking down at the letter for another hidden meaning.

"It could mean literally," Betsy said a sly smile on her face. The others looked at her questioningly.

"Well mine is saying food so," Riley began pointing back down the path they had come up.

"What side is your heart located on," she said putting a hand on her heart.

Without waiting for the others blessings, Betsy began to follow an old path that was barely visible thanks to the growing weeds and plants that had grown into it over the years. Ben looked at his watch the time read 9:37. If they didn't turn back now they were not going to be able to reach the airport in time for their flight.

"How much—" Ben stopped mid sentence when they come up to a clearing. Betsy's eyes went wide when she immediately recognized the lake and its waterfall from the picture.

"This is it," Betsy shouted running to the lake. The clearing was cast in shadows from the surrounding trees and hills, "Ben what time is it?" she asked surveying her surroundings for anything after all Betsy had no idea what she was looking for.

"10:08 Betsy we got to go," Ben answered, "C'mon our flight leaves in two hours." He yelled.

Betsy thought to herself, 'what would Betsy do.' Clara had never come this close to her pictures or the treasure. If the time passed and nothing happened it will put an end to all of Clara's beliefs and hard work and an end to the legend of El Dorado. Could she, Betsy, really do that? No, she couldn't. The thought of ending everything Clara lived for and protected to her death was something Betsy couldn't do. She turned back to her brother and began to walk away from the lake still silently debating with her self.

"C'mon," Ben whispered putting an arm over his sister's shoulders when Betsy noticed the clearing getting brighter.

"Wait," she said quietly looking back to the lake, "time?" she asked again. Ben sighed and looked down at his watch.

"10:09," he answered.

"And?"

"'And' what? You want seconds?" he asked.

"Yes, Ben," she shouted.

"Okay, okay," he said giving in and looking at his watch again before answering, "10:09 and 47 seconds," Betsy moved forward counting backwards in her head and gazed up at the trees as the sun peered over more and more.

"Three, two," she whispered and finally her face completely illuminated by the sun's raise, "one." She looked back to the fall and a thick silence seemed to fall over the clearing. Suddenly, a bright light sparkled brightly from behind the waterfall. Before giving it a second thought, Betsy dropped the urn to the ground carefully before she dove into the water and swam to the fall.

"Betsy, come back here," Ben yelled.

"Betsy come on—" Abigail shouted but was cut short when Betsy dove under water beneath the fall. The trio stood dumbfounded at the lake's shore panic settling in more and more as the seconds passed and Betsy still had not surfaced. What they could not see was that Betsy had already surfaced on the other side of the fall. Looking up Betsy could see a golden sun planted into the rocks surface. It had been the gold's reflection to the sun's rays that had sparkled at Betsy.

"Betsy," Riley yelled being the first to come out of their shocked stupor and dove into the water after her. Ben followed and then Abigail. Surfacing behind the waterfall like Betsy had the group could see the six inch in diameter golden sun. "Betsy," he yelled again when he saw a cave in front of them. Climbing out of the water he entered the cave, Ben and Abigail following behind. They heard noises coming from inside and found Betsy shoveling through piles of gold. She looked up tears in her eyes.

"She was right," she said her soaking hand over her mouth her hair sticking to her face. The others stood staring at the gold in front of them. It was no city but it was definitely something.

"So much for going home empty handed," Riley said in awe. Time was forgotten the plane ride home forgotten the only thing in their minds was the gold and the little of El Dorado that they discovered. The others had joined Betsy in looking through the mountains of gold until Ben brought up the map.

"Betsy had Clara not told you it was 10:30," Ben said peering at his sister over the golden goblet he had just found.

"Well that's just it," Betsy sighed getting up from her crouching position her brother followed suit before turning to go deeper into the cave, "it doesn't make any sense. The picture had said 10:30 but then her letter said 10:10."

"Maybe there's another treasure sight," Riley said joining in on the conversation. Betsy groaned she did not want Riley to be right.

"I really hope not," she said smiling.

"Uh…Betsy," Ben yelled from deeper in the cave.

"What?" she yelled back but when there was no answer she began to walk deeper, "Ben what is it?" She saw the silhouette of her brother standing still as he peered out at the sight before him.

"Its 10:30," he stated flatly and when Betsy came to his level she saw what had him so irresponsive. There stood Manoa in all its glory.

"You were not kidding," Abigail said looking out at everything. Betsy and Ben looked at each other and smiled goofily. They began to yell in triumph hugging each other happily. They continued to cheer until they began to explore the place.

"Temples where you can pluck gold off the walls," Betsy recited to herself as she scratched at the wall gold dust falling into her awaiting palm. She smiled brightly.

When they walked back outside Betsy grabbed the urn and began to spread the ashes, in her head saying her last goodbyes to her mentor. Ben called the police who brought reporters with them. What did they expect of course they would be there? Reporters crowded the soaking wet team shouting questions back and forth.

"Who do you give the credit to?" One reporter asked from the group.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates, Abigail Chase," Ben said before Riley took over.

"Riley Poole and Elizabeth Ross Gates," he said putting his arm around Betsy holding her close.

"And Clara Dominguez," Betsy said cuddling up to Riley giving him a short kiss on the cheek. Riley looked down at her and smiled before leaning down and letting their lips meet in a sweet kiss for the first time.


	15. THE END

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I've been working on other works to come. Anyway here's the final chapter to my first and National Treasure fan fic so I hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews.**

"10 percent, Riley," Ben said looking at his friend incredulously.

"What you said I could call the finder's fee for our little Mt. Rushmore expedition," Riley said before taking a sip from his champagne, "Don't worry Ben you get the one percent."

"Gee, thanks Riley," Ben said chuckling. The girls came in with their drinks Abigail taking a seat next to Ben, Betsy taking a seat next to Riley. "What about you Betsy, what are you collecting from this last treasure hunt?"

"They offered me five percent so I took it," Betsy answered taking a sip from her drink.

"And what do we get," Riley asked his beautiful girlfriend that he still couldn't believe he had.

"One percent," Betsy mumbled taking another sip.

"One percent," Riley exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Oh come on now Riley, why do you care? You got the girl this time," Ben said smiling between his sister and Riley.

"Yeah," Riley said smiling before kissing Betsy.

"See now I'm going to have nightmares," Ben said downing his drink in hopes of forgetting what had just happened, the others laughing. It had been three weeks since they had left Colombia and came back home. They had just finished having dinner in Ben's and Abigail's mansion. Riley and Betsy had already found their home but were not telling Betsy's parents just yet about them living together. Patrick had not taken the news as well as they would have liked about them being together to begin with.

Ben and Abigail were set to be married in a year and Betsy could not be happier. Abigail could not stop smiling these past few days, so she was happy too. Betsy was to be the maid of honor while Riley was to be the Best man.

Ian had been buried with a relatively small ceremony. Betsy had promised to try and see him every chance she got. To say that Betsy still felt guilty would be an understatement, but it was something that Betsy would need to learn to cope with and Riley was there for her.

Speaking of Riley as you know Betsy and him do live together, but what Betsy did not know was that Riley was getting ready to propose. He just didn't know when would be the best time. Betsy still wanted to go to school and she was only 18. He wouldn't be surprised if she said no, but he would wait for her until she was ready.

The National Treasure team's lives seemed peaceful and held great prospects for their future, but who knows when there would be another phone call or another clue.

END

**Final A/N: I don't know if I'm actually going to make a sequel because as of right now I really don't know what I could make it about. Lol. But hey maybe I'll think of something. Thank you to the readers who reviewed and stuck with me throughout my journey with my first National Treasure fan fic it was great. Thank you. And to those who joined us midway thank you. And to the person reading this days or weeks, maybe even years after I wrote it, thank you and don't forget to Review.**


End file.
